Stillwater
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: AU for "Heartland." Gibbs returns home and finds more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So, yeah, just when I left poor Tony in a predicament in "Taken," I start another series. This one is G/D, but more than bit AU. It's Heartland with a twist. Most regular characters should make an appearance, along with special minor characters. It's also very slashy with a bit of kink. You have been warned.**

**I love for feedback and reviews, so please please please leave a response.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CBS, NCIS, DPB, or any of the alphabet things we love. **

**Stillwater**

It started as a typical Friday at Abby's Place. Same faces, same music, same beer. Abby's Place was unique in this part of the state, but luckily everyone left it alone and Tony felt safe, happy to have found a placed where he could go and be himself. He was lifting his beer to his lips when he felt the sudden shift in the room, a quickening of something… He looked around the bar, noting that everyone else was acting normal. Chatting, drinking, flirting. As he though, just a typical night. But something had changed. Something elemental and he couldn't quite place it. He looked around again, eyes focusing on the door and saw him. So. He wasn't imagining it. Tony took a drink from his beer, eyes narrowing on the stranger at the door. And he was a stranger. Tony knew all the regulars, and even knew the occasionals. There were no drop ins, not at Abby's Place. Tony watched as the stranger surveyed the room, his eyes locking with Tony's for the briefest moment. It was too dark to read his expression, but the light from the eyes came through clear. Tony felt something inside him shift. His eyes followed the stranger as he walked, no, limped to the bar, taking a stool at the far end and ordered something from the bartender. A deep amber liquid was poured into a glass and the stranger nodded his thanks. A twist of desire pooled in Tony's groin as the stranger dipped a finger into the glass and then licked the alcohol off, his tongue peeking to clean the finger completely before lifting the glass for a proper drink.

Tony pulled his eyes away from the stranger's mouth to take stock of the entire man. Short cropped hair, dark running to silver. The slight lines at his eyes indicated he was older than the normal patron of Abby's Place, probably over fifty. His posture, sitting straight backed on the stool, no slumping of the shoulders, no fidgeting of hands or legs, hinted to a controlled personality. Maybe even military background. Army? No, Tony thought. Marine. Another twist of desire shot through Tony at the idea of a Marine at Abby's Place. It was almost too good to be true.

He took another sip of beer and watched as Abby came from the back, her eyes immediate drawn to the stranger at the bar. She was dressed in her normal attire—black tee-shirt, short plaid skirt, thigh high stockings and three inch platforms. Most of her clothing had skulls on it, and her hair was pulled high into her signature pig tails. He trailed the Goth moving through the room as she stopped here and there for a quick word with familiar faces seated at scattered tables around the room. She was good, Tony thought. Had a kind word or quick joke for each patron, but her intent was clear, at least to Tony. She wanted to know who the stranger was and wanted to know soon.

Abby reached the bar, sliding behind it and approaching the stranger. The conversation was pitched too low for Tony to hear, but by Abby's reaction it seemed to go well. Suddenly Abby smiled broadly, receiving an answering smile from the stranger and for the third time Tony's gut twisted with desire. The stranger's smile transformed his face from stern and unapproachable to warm, inviting and sexy as hell.

Tony realized others in the bar noticed Abby's acceptance of the stranger and thought that was their cue. He sensed interest from the customers and one was even rising from their chair, eyes locked on Abby and the stranger. Tony made his move, shifting from his end of the bar and blocked access to the stranger. He raised a brow as that patron took one, two steps toward Tony before backing down and taking his seat again. Tony's gaze swept the room, letting everyone know the stranger was his. He turned on his heel and approached the bar again.

"Hey, Abby," he called to the Goth woman. "You look mighty fetching tonight."

"Ah, thanks, Tony," she replied. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Tony's answering smile said he knew that already. "Who's your new friend?" he asked, eyes focused on the man seated next to him.

Abby rolled her eyes at Tony's less than subtle approach. "Not a friend, just a friend of a friend, Tony." She took the beer from his hand. "I'll get you another while you introduce yourselves."

Abby walked off, pausing at the complicated looking console behind the bar to turn a few knobs. The lights in the bar lowered just a bit, the music volume rose slightly. Tony knew that signaled the night to go to the next level. "I'm Tony," he said, sliding between the stranger and the empty stool next to him. Tony could feel the heat from the strangers body, and detected his scent, even in the closed and stuffy bar room.

The stranger turned his head. The eyes were blue, Tony realized. Electric, striking blue. Those eyes regarded Tony for a long moment before the stranger spoke.

"Jethro," he said simply.

The voice was like honey on steel. Soft but hard, silky but tough. Tony was starting to lose count on the number of times his cock twitched because of this man and decided to just ride it out. "Nice to meet you, Jethro," Tony replied. "Haven't seen you here before." Tony kicked himself mentally at the lame line.

"Just passing through," came the reply.

"From where?" Tony winched when Jethro just looked at him. "Right, ask me no questions…"

"And I'll tell you no lies," Jethro finished.

"Sorry. Must be out of practice," Tony admitted.

"I wouldn't say that." A small smile curled the older man's lips. "That was a neat trick you did back there," he said, indicating the rest of the bar patrons.

"Didn't think you'd want to be bothered by a bunch of nonsense like them," he apologized, but not really meaning it.

"But it's okay for you to bother me?"

Tony shifted an inch closer. "Am I bothering you?"

Jethro regarded the younger man before answering. Stopping at Abby's Place hadn't really been in the plans, but he wasn't exactly eager to reach his destination and though a good, mindless fuck would be just the ticket. He was a bit disappointed in the place from the outside, somehow expected more after what he'd been told, but inside was a different story. He'd spied Tony the minute he'd walked in, knowing with one look he was going to have the younger man. Tony was what he wanted, and more importantly, just what he liked. Tall, handsome, casually sexy . And Jethro knew, just by looking, he'd be oh, so willing to give it up to someone else. He could smell the submission on Tony already, and his cock was hardening just at the thought. His was happy his detour to Abby's Place wouldn't be a waste of time. Jethro realized Tony was waiting for an answer. "We'll see," he said vaguely.

Before Tony could respond, Abby returned with a new beer and a bottle of bourbon. She placed the beer in front of Tony, then poured a generous shot into Jethro's glass. Before leaving the two men, she slid something across the bar to Jethro. Tony nearly groaned out loud as he recognized a key to one of the rooms she kept for special patrons. Jethro slid the key into his pocket, nodding in thanks as Abby moved away.

Tony watched as Jethro repeated the ritual with the bourbon, dipping his finger in, swirling it around, licking off the alcohol. "Why do you do that?" Tony's voice was pitched low.

Jethro smiled as he twirled on the barstool, effectively trapping Tony between his legs. "It warms it up," he said, dipping his finger into the glass again. "Plus, bourbon tastes better on skin." He lifted his hand up to Tony's mouth, finger almost touching Tony's lips. "Try it."

The smell of the bourbon filled Tony's nostrils, his lips opening slightly, but enough for Jethro to slip the finger inside. Tony automatically pulled the finger into his mouth, the taste of bourbon and man bursting over his tongue. His eyes closed as his lips tightened around the finger and Tony sucked it down, working his tongue, lips and teeth against the rough digit. He swayed on his feet, reaching out blindly for a hold and found Jethro's leg, his fingers gripping the hard thigh next to him.

Jethro groaned at the feel of Tony's mouth on his hand. He wanted that mouth on his cock, sucking down and biting and taking all of him inside. His other hand covered Tony's where it lay on his thigh, moving it ever so slowing to cover his straining cock.

Tony's eyes flew open at the feel of that cock, pulling his hand away and his head back, releasing Jethro's finger with a soft pop. His breathing was ragged and his cock was heavy and hard in his jeans. The desire between them was a living thing, hot and fiery and fierce, but except for Jethro's cock and dilated eyes, Tony could see no effect on the older man. That didn't seem fair to Tony, who was a mass of raw nerves after just tonguing the guy's finger!! "Yeah, you might be right," he said, finally finding his voice. "But I may need a few more test runs before deciding." Tony dipped his own finger in the bourbon before bringing it to Jethro's mouth, rubbing the liquor along the plump lower lip. Jethro's mouth automatically opened, but Tony dropped his hand before it could enter. He reached down and took a quick drink from the glass before bending down and claiming Jethro's mouth with his own.

The taste of bourbon spread from Tony's mouth to Jethro's as the kiss deepened. Tony opened willingly, letting Jethro taste his fill. Jethro reached up to bring Tony closer, slipping from the stool to press their bodies together. His hand found Tony's hair, pulling slightly to twist the younger man's head to the side and shoving his tongue deeper into his mouth. Tony swayed again, reaching and grabbing Jethro's belt , fingers dipping inside. Jethro broke the kiss but didn't release Tony. He pulled them closer together, trapping his hand and their cocks between them. "I'm guessing this is a yes, Tony?" Jethro ground against him. "You want me to fuck you tonight?"

Tony hand had worked its way past Jethro's belt, his fingers brushing against the hot, wet cock head. He nodded, then moaned as Jethro reached down to squeeze his cock. "I need the words, Tony," Jethro ordered, his mouth moving against Tony's neck, teeth scraping.

"I want you to fuck me," Tony said bluntly.

Jethro let go of Tony abruptly and moved away, throwing some bills on the bar and walking to the door. He was almost outside when Tony shot to life, following behind.

The chilled air hit Tony a bit, sobering him from Jethro's kiss. He fell in step with the older man as they made their way behind the bar to the line of rooms attached. He noticed Jethro's limp again. He was tempted to ask about it when Jethro spoke.

"Shot, six weeks ago," he said seeing Tony's eyes on his gate. Jethro figured he'd see the scar anyway and decided to preempt the questions.

The casual words threw Tony a bit. Jethro seemed calm about it, but Tony felt there was something else there, something deeper. His short answer tugged at something in Tony, something he hadn't felt in…forever. For the firs time in a long time Tony wished this was more than just a causal fuck.

Jethro stopped at the second one door in, removing the key card from his pocket and slipping it inside. The knob turned and he opened the door, holding it wide for Tony to precede him. The question was asked again, Jethro giving Tony one more out.

Tony paused at the door, face to face with Jethro and smiled slightly. He felt the older man's heat, smelled his scent, had tasted his desire. No way was Tony going to change his mind. He walked into the room and turned as Jethro closed the door.

Jethro leaned against the door, watching Tony as he stood in the center of the room, desire pooling again in his cock. The man was gorgeous. The dim lights of the bar hadn't even hinted at his looks. Jethro moved away from the door and approached Tony, a hand lifting to run softly against Tony's cheek before threading through his hair, anchoring his head still. Jethro's mouth moved in, taking Tony's with small, nibbling kisses, licking and biting until a moan came from Tony's chest and Jethro deepened the kiss, tongue delving deep into the rich heat of Tony's mouth.

Jethro's other hand moved to Tony's chest, scraping lightly against the soft material before slipping a button open. Warm skin greeted him and another button popped open. Jethro ran his hand inside, reveling in the heat of Tony's skin. He slipped a hand over to a nipple, flicking the bud before scraping a bit hard. Tony rewarded Jethro with a groan of pleasure at the slight pain. Jethro finally broke the kiss to run his mouth down Tony's throat to his chest, drinking in the hot skin and damp scent of the other man. He let go of Tony's hair to quickly remove Tony's shirt, stripping it a bit roughly from his shoulders. His hand paused on Tony's belt.

"How do you want it, Tony?" Jethro asked. "Soft or hard?"

Tony squirmed a bit under Jethro's actions. The man seemed to have eight hands and all of them were driving Tony insane. Hard? Soft? He didn't care…he just wanted Jethro, however he could get him.

Jethro's mouth moved again along Tony's neck, moving up to bite hard on his ear. "Answer me, Tony." Jethro's voice was just a bit rough, the hand on his nipple a bit severe. His other hand had Tony's belt open, flipping the button of the pants and snaking inside his boxers to grasp Tony's cock. "Hard or soft?"

Tony shook his head from side to side, unable to answer. His only focus was that mouth on his skin and that hand on his cock. His hips shifted to get closer to Jethro, needing that touch.

Jethro smiled against Tony at the action. "Hard it is," he said.

Tony felt bereft when Jethro's hands left him, only to find himself pushed back toward the bed. His knees hit and he fell back with a soft thud. Jethro's hands were on him again, pulling his pants and boxers down in one movement, exposing his cock to the air and Jethro's gaze. Jethro moved between Tony's legs, looming over the younger man. Tony felt a bit overwhelmed as Jethro stood there, eyes running along Tony's body.

He snagged Tony's gaze and kept it as he stripped—jacket, shirt, pants, boxers. Soon he was bare for Tony's eyes, and he did not disappoint. Jethro was fit and taught, broad chest tapering down to firm abs. Tony noticed the red puckered scar at the hip before shifting his gaze and sweet Jesus, the man had a cock that would not quit. Tony's mouth watered, lifting up off the bed and his mouth enveloping Jethro in one fell swoop.

Jethro jerked at the feel of Tony's mouth, shocked both by the action and the hot wetness that surrounded him. Jethro threaded his fingered through Tony's hair as that talented mouth worked his cock.

Tony worked Jethro's cock like a starving man, throating him down, teeth scraping along the underside, tongue swirling the head. His hands reached, one to pull Jethro closer, the other to roll Jethro's balls slowly between his hand.

Lightening shot through Jethro's veins at Tony's actions and he felt himself growing close to climax. Reluctantly he pulled himself out of Tony's mouth lifting the younger man up for a deep kiss, groaning at the taste of himself on Tony's lips. "Get on the bed," he ordered, his voice thick with desire. Jethro checked the drawer next to the bed, pulling out the lube and a condom. He quickly slipped on the condom and flipped the cap of the lube.

Tony shimmied up the bed, pillowing himself along the headboard, legs spread and ready for Jethro's next move. He squirmed a bit as the cool lube hit his cock followed by Jethro's hot fingers, wrapping around his cock before slipping under his ball to his hole. "You like this, doncha Tony," he said, slipping a finger inside. "You like this, being fucked by my finger." Tony mewed a bit as a second finger slipped in. "Soon it'll be my cock, Tony," Jethro vowed. "All the way inside you, filling you, fucking you."

Tony whimpered at the image. "Do it now, Jethro," he begged.

Jethro flexed his fingers in Tony, shaking his head. "Not ready yet, Tony."

Tony reached and grabbed Jethro's cock. "Am ready…like it…take it…"

Jethro pulled his fingers out and moved to between Tony's legs. He anchored himself above Tony, his hands on the headboard, Tony's feet flat on the bed as he slipped inside. Tony was tight and soft and oh god so fucking right. Jethro fought the urge to shove all the way in at once but Tony had other ideas, shifting himself down and taking all of Jethro at once. "Want it all," Tony said, screaming a bit as Jethro fell down to the hilt.

"Tony!' Jethro froze at the action, not wanting to hurt Tony or to end it too soon.

"Hard…you promised…" Tony reached up and pulled Jethro's hands loose from the headboard and flipped them over, his legs straddling Jethro's hips and his ass riding Jethro's cock. "Let me…hard…" Tony moved up and down Jethro's cock, hands on the wall above them, pulling out and pushing in, grinding along Jethro's cock, aiming for that spot that that made him scream. He felt Jethro grip his cock, squeezing to the same rhythm as Tony was moving and up and down and squeeze and oh god hot tight now now now now…

xxxx

Tony sighed as Ed rambled on and on. His head was pounding, his eyes were filled with sand and his ass…Tony shifted a bit, trying to find a better way to sit. He tried not to dwell too much on the nights events but yeah, that's not gonna happen. Tony sighed again, filtering Ed out and let his mind float to last night. After a truly spectacular night of hot sex he'd woken up at Abby's Place alone, the only evidence that he hadn't been alone was the three…four condom wrappers on the floor and his sore ass. It hadn't been the first time Tony had woken up at Abby's alone, but this time it seemed…wrong. They should have woken up together, Tony thought. Should have had sex one more time before saying good bye in the light of day. Tony mentally slapped himself for acting like such a girl. It had been a fun fuck, DiNozzo. You'll never see the man again. A fun fuck, nothing else.

"Well, what have we here?" Ed was saying, driving a hundred yards to box in a car pulling up to the General Store. Ed exited the car and approached the driver of the other car. Tony shut his door and his heart froze.

"If you had one of those tennis ball hair cuts instead of that salt-n-pepper, you might be a scrawny kid I used to know."

"Hey, Ed. How are you?"

"Good, good. Heard you were a Fed now, that right?"

"That's right."

"Well, don't that beat all," Ed said with a laugh. "Hey, DiNozzo! Come and meet a bad boy gone good."

Tony circled the car, trepidation in each step as he approached the two men.

"Deputy Antony DiNozzo, meet Federal Agent Leroy Gibbs."

Tony slipped off his sunglasses and faced Jethro in the light of day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's an update. I am so in love with Jackson Gibbs and cannot wait for December 15****th****! Please, please let me know what you think. I promise, "Taken" will before updated by the weekend. **

**Oh, it's very slashy, so if HBOB isn't your thing, don't read.  
**

**Usually disclaimers apply.**

**Stillwater: Chapter 2**

"Deputy Antony DiNozzo, meet Federal Agent Leroy Gibbs."

Electric blue eyes stared intently at Tony before icing over as he looked at the sheriff. "Actually, Ed, it's Special Agent. And I just go by Gibbs."

"Oh, _Special_ Agent." Sherriff Ed Gantry's voice was mocking. "Sorry about that, Leroy. Have a hard time keeping all those fancy federal titles straight."

Tony winced at Ed's words, reaching around and offering a hand to Jethro…Gibbs. "NCIS, right?" he asked, remembering a conversation with Jackson Gibbs a few months ago about his son who was a federal agent. "Nice to meet you, Gibbs."

Gibbs clasped the offered hand, his face giving away nothing. "Deputy."

"Leroy!" The call came from behind and the men turned in unison as Jackson Gibbs exited the store. He walked over slowly and approached his son. Jackson shifted his cane to his left hand, holding out his right. Tony watched Jethro as father and son shook hands before the younger Gibbs smiled, pulling Jackson into a hug. Tony saw a bright sheen in Jackson's eyes as they separated.

Jackson surveyed the group. "You boys getting reacquainted?" he asked, then spied Tony. "Oh, hey there, Tony."

Tony's smile was genuine. "Hi, Jack," he said, shaking the proffered hand. He really liked the elder Gibbs, who was responsible for his current position in the sheriff's office. "You didn't tell us your son was coming home."

Gibbs gaze narrowed at bit at the familiarity between Tony and his father. "Spur of the moment thing, Deputy."

"You boys have a lot in common, Leroy," Jackson was saying. "Tony here used to be a big city cop in Baltimore."

"Well, I'd love to stay and let you two chat," Ed interrupted. "But Tony and I have to get on our way. Jack, good to see you. Leroy, stay out of trouble."

Tony winced again at Ed's actions. Working with Ed Gantry had been a challenge, and most days he wondered if it was even worth it. He opened his car door and spared one last glance toward Jethro, finding the other man's eyes on him. Tony nodded slightly, seeing a smile flit across Jethro's face. He slammed the car door shut and waited for Ed to drive away before turning to the sheriff. "What was all that about, Ed?"

"I don't like the man, DiNozzo," Ed snorted. "Leroy Gibbs was a smug, superior bastard when we were kids, and it sure doesn't look like he's changed any since then."

"Didn't seem that way to me," Tony argued.

"Yeah, well, you don't know him like Chuck and I do," Ed countered.

Tony sighed at the mention of Chuck Winslow. Owner of Winslow Mining, Chuck Winslow was the largest employer and biggest bastard in Stillwater. He and Ed made a powerful duo. The only check on either of them was the county council, and it was run by Jackson Gibbs. Tony could see nothing but trouble ahead.

xxxx

"When did Deputy DiNozzo arrive?" Gibbs worked to keep his voice even_. It really was a fucking small world, after all_, Gibbs thought. The sight of Tony exiting the sheriff's car had startled him more than he realized, though Jackson's attitude toward the deputy had stilled some of the nerves. Jackson seemed genuinely fond of Tony.

"About eighteen months ago," came the reply. "You remember the Salucii place, over by the old mill?" Gibbs nodded. "Seems Tony inherited it when Dominic Salucii died. He was the boy's uncle, or great uncle. One of those."

"So why is he working for Ed?"

"He doesn't work for Ed, Leroy," Jackson corrected. "He works for the county."

Gibbs laughed. "Which means he works for you."

Jackson smiled slyly. "I talked to the boy and found out he had big city experience and yeah, I convinced the county council to offer him a job," he explained. "Time someone new came into the system, with new ideas." He handed a cup of coffee to his son.

Gibbs took a sip before replying. "And what does Chuck Winslow think of these new ideas?"

"Hmm, can't rightly say I asked him, Leroy," Jackson laughed. "What about you, son?" How's that hip of yours?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Getting better, they say. I'm not so sure anymore."

"They gonna let you stay on at NCIS?"

Another shrug. "I have more rehab to do before that is answered by the docs." His smile was tight and did not reach his eyes. "But I don't think so, Jack."

"Can't say I'd be too sorry about that, Leroy," Jackson admitted. "When I got that call, and saw you in the hospital…" Jackson's voice was strained.

"I know, Dad."

"Well, what say we close up and get some chow, okay?" Jackson walked over to the door and flipped the OPEN sign over before stepping outside. "Gina Marie still makes the best chicken and dumplings," he said, indicating the woman who ran the local diner.

"Can't believe she's still cooking," Gibbs laughed as they walked from the store.

xxxx

It was close to nine when he heard the bell over the door ring. Gibbs had been sweeping the floor, a chore of his from long ago and one he picked back up without even thinking about it. He turned, not surprised to find Tony standing by the door. Gibbs leaned on the broom, taking in the younger man fully now that there was no audience. He looked good in the uniform, Gibbs admitted to himself. Especially when he knew what was under the khaki shirt and pants. He saw Tony start to fidget under his gaze and turned back to sweeping. "Thought you'd come by," he said simply.

Tony walked farther into the store. "Yeah, well, figured we should talk, Jethro."

"So talk."

"Funny you being Jackson's son, Jethro." Tony said.

"Just how close are you and Jack?"

"Uh, we're friends," he explained. "A beer now and then."

"And a job," Gibbs added.

"Wasn't looking for one, Jethro," Tony countered. "Jackson found out I was ex-PD, and from then on all he did was needle me until I accepted the job"

"And Abby's Place? How does that fit with all this?"

"Abby's Place is safe," Tony explained. "Anyone accepted by Abby is protected by her and by the other customers. It's like 'Fight Club.'"

Gibbs blinked. "There's a fight club at Abby's?"

"No, like 'Fight Club.' The movie." At Gibbs' blank look Tony continued. "'Fight Club', 1999. Brad Pitt, Ed Norton. A movie about backyard, bare knuckle fighters where you learn early on that the first rule of Fight Club is…never talk about Fight Club."

"Oh, yeah. I see." _Not really._

"Anyway, Abby's is an outlet, I guess you could say." Tony smiled wryly. "Stillwater isn't exactly known for it's nightlife."

Gibbs nodded. "Why'd you leave Baltimore?"

A shadow crossed Tony's face. "Just the right time to go," he said. "Didn't even realize it until Uncle Dom left me his house." He leaned against the store counter. "Never could stay in one place too long."

That surprised Gibbs. "You're looking to move on?" The idea of Tony moving from Stillwater shouldn't bother him. But it did.

Tony shrugged. "Not a lot here for me, really. Jackson says to be patient, but it's getting kind of tough. I'm not gonna ride shotgun for Ed Gantry the rest of my life."

"Jackson and his plans." Gibbs shook his head. "What's Ed like as a sheriff?"

"More Roscoe P. Coltrane than Andy Taylor." Again the blank look. "Come on, Jethro! Roscoe P. Coltrane? 'The Dukes of Hazzard?'" Nothing. "You can't not know the "Dukes of Hazzard!'"

Gibbs laughed at Tony's horror. "No, that one I do know," he finished, smiling broadly.

Tony's breath caught at the sight of that smile, at the sound of the laugh. He felt his stomach clench with remembered desire and tried to tamp it down before Jethro saw it.

Gibbs caught Tony's reaction, could feel the sudden tension in the other man. Desire pooled in his groin. That he could even get hard after last night surprised him, but here he was, cock hard for Tony again. He looked over at Tony and spied the growing bulge in the khaki uniform pants.

"This is a bad idea, Jethro," Tony warned. "Stillwater isn't Abby's Place."

Gibbs nodded. "I know, Tony."

"Maybe if things were different," Tony continued.

"But they're not," Gibbs agreed. "It's okay, Tony. I understand."

"Thanks, Jethro." Tony turned to the door and pulled it open. "I'd better be going."

"Tony?"

He paused. "I'll leave my door unlocked," Tony said before leaving the store.

Gibbs knew it was wrong. He knew everything Tony was thinking. Small town, nosy neighbors. Dangerous for both of them, repercussions for Jackson.

But he still wanted Tony.

xxxxx

Tony was on his bed, waiting for Jethro to arrive. He would arrive, Tony knew. He'd seen the fire in Jethro's eyes, could smell the need on him. The idea that he was here, in Stillwater, was still a shock to him. After last night, he'd never see him again, Tony thought. The best night of his life and the man had disappeared only to show up where he never, ever expected.

And now, Tony was risking a lot to be with him. Sure, it was the twenty-first century, but this was small town Pennsylvania and Tony was a cop. Those two things and same sex affair just didn't go together.

But he and Jethro did. They fit together perfectly. Tony sighed, desire building as he remembered them coming together. The first time had been hard, like Jethro had promised. He'd been fucked good and proper, just what both of them wanted. The second time no less intense, just not as rough. More having sex than fucking. Third time they were back to fucking—hot, hard, Tony's legs thrown over Jethro's shoulders, his dick pounding Tony's ass like a mad man, Tony's come spraying them both.

And the fourth time…well, that was when Tony took Jethro. Tony's hand slipped into his boxers to stroke himself, remembering his cock inside Jethro's hot heat. He had a feeling the older man didn't bottom very often, if at all. But Tony had been more than a little persuasive and slipped in, showing Jethro how good it could be. His felt a tingle in his cock and his balls tighten and slipped his hand out, not wanting to come until Jethro got there.

"Don't stop."

Tony's head whipped to his doorway, seeing Jethro standing there. He'd arrived and entered Tony's house without a sound. Tony started to rise from the bed until Jethro raised a hand for him to halt.

"No. Don't stop," he said again, moving into the room and coming to Tony on the bed. He sat next to Tony, hands reaching out to snag the boxers and pull them down. Tony's cock was hard, the head glistening with pre-come.

"Wouldn't you rather…" Tony gulped noisily. "Wouldn't you rather do it yourself?"

Jethro shook his head his hand reaching out to Tony's crotch. His ran his thumb along the weeping cock head before bringing it to his own mouth. "Hot. Seeing you…so hot."

Tony's mind was flying. "You, too," he whispered as one hand moved back to his cock, the other reaching for Jethro's heat.

Jethro shook his head again. "Later," he instructed, pulling Tony's hand away to put it on his own cock. "Play with yourself…make yourself come."

Jethro's voice was like velvet to Tony and all he could do was nod. His hands went to work on his dick, pulling and stroking, one sneaking down to pull his balls, rolling them softly. The other hand moved hot and hard against his cock, ringing the hardness, scraping his own nail along the head. Gibbs reached down again and thumbed off the liquid, this time bringing it to Tony's mouth. Tony groaned at the taste of himself on Gibbs' thumb, pulling the digit into his mouth and sucking down.

He could not look away. Could not stop watching Gibbs watch him. He felt the tingle of his climax and started panting, saw Gibbs' breathing match his own and all it took was one last pull for Tony to explode, white stars exploding behind his eyes.

Tony felt the tissues on his belly and opened his eyes. Gibbs was still sitting on the bed, fully clothed. "Jethro, come to bed."

"Tony, I can't stay the night."

"I know, but you can stay long enough," Tony insisted, pulling open Jethro's pants and flipping off his shirt. Tony's mouth went immediately to the older man's chest, opening hotly against the firm flesh. "Come on, stay long enough for this, at least," he continued, hand drifting down to Jethro's hard cock. Tony's hand snaked inside Jethro's briefs, groaning at the hot wet head he found. He scooted over the bed and attached his mouth to Jethro's cock.

Jethro threaded his fingers through Tony's hair and let the younger man work his magic. "Well, a few more minutes won't hurt," Jethro said before succumbing to Tony completely.

xxx

The car pulled to a stop a few houses from the old Salucii place and the engine turned off. And Sheriff Gantry waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I was out of town for the weekend, so I'm sorry there were no updates. I did come home to a plethora of stories and chapters by all my favorite authors so that side of me was happy! Anyway, here's the update. I'm really loving Tony in this story, hope you do, too. Only a bit of slashy goodness here, more another filler chapter. Sorry, but they are needed! Love to hear from everyone, and all the story alerts are almost as good as reviews—I can still know people are interested. **

**Usual disclaimers apply**

**Stillwater Chapter 4**

Gibbs was stacking cans of green beans when the bell over the door rang. He tamped down the spark of excitement he felt with the thought that it might be Tony and looked up. That spark fell into his stomach as he spied Chuck Winslow coming through the door.

"Jack, good to see you," Winslow said to Jackson. "Heard you've got a visitor these days."

Gibbs straightened up and limped to the front of the store. "Hello, Chuck," he said to the other man.

Chuck Winslow smiled slightly. He was Gibbs' age, but looked younger, thanks to an office job and a good plastic surgeon. Winslow and Ed Gantry had been the bane of Gibbs' youth, taking exception to the young Gibbs, picking fights for no or any reason at all. For the most part, Gibbs had ignored them but at times they fought, lopsided battles due to the fact that Ed usually held him down while Chuck did the dirty work. Gibbs had thought he was over it, but now, seeing Chuck again, he wasn't so sure.

"Well, well. I know Ed told me, but I must admit, I didn't believe him." Winslow walked toward Gibbs with his hand outstretched. "Good to see you, Leroy."

Gibbs considered the hand for a long moment before shaking it. He caught Jackson's eyes before turning to Winslow. "You, too, Chuck." He released the hand after a quick shake. "You're looking well."

"Can't complain," came the reply. "Doing right well with the mine and other interests. You gonna be in town long?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Plans are kind of up in the air right now."

"Ed tells me you're a fed, that right?""

Gibbs nodded. "NCIS."

"You D.C. folks and your acronyms," Winslow laughed. "Tell me, what does NCIS stand for?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"Ah, so you're not here on an official capacity?"

Gibbs caught the hint of relief pass through Winslow's eyes. "No, just visiting my father."

"Well." Winslow paused a beat, then held out his hand again. "Like I said, good to see you Leroy. Come up to the house and I'll introduce you to my girl and grandson."

Gibbs shook his hand again. "I'll do that, Chuck," he said, knowing full well he wouldn't. "You take care."

Gibbs watched as Winslow left the store, waiting for his car to pull off before opening his phone and dialing a number from memory. He saw Jackson looking at him quizzically but held a hand up as the line connected.

"McGee."

"Hey, McGee."

"Boss! How are you? Where are you? Ziva and I came by the other day and your house was closed up and Ducky said you'd left town for a while."

Gibbs he smiled at the sound of the young agent's voice. "I'm fine, McGee. I'm at my dad's for a while. Didn't mean to worry you or Ziva. Please let her know where I am."

"Will do, Boss," came the reply. "Is there anything else? I mean, you wouldn't just call to check in."

Gibbs chuckled at the less than tactful words. "Yeah, there is. Do me a favor and run a search on Chuck, or rather Charles Winslow of Stillwater, Pennsylvania. Also include Winslow Mining Company. See if there's anything brewing on either the man or the company." He caught his father's gaze before continuing. "Also, run a search on Sheriff Ed Gantry and Deputy Anthony DiNozzo, also of Stillwater."

"Got it, Boss," McGee replied. "I'll call you when I finish."

"Thanks, McGee."

"Boss." A pause. "We miss you, Boss."

"Yeah, me, too." Gibbs closed the phone before the young agent could continue. He pocketed his phone and waited. Jackson did not disappoint.

"What the hell was that all about? Who's McGee, and why are you snooping into Chuck Winslow's life?"

Gibbs limped over to the counter. "McGee is an NCIS agent, one of my team," he explained. "And I'm snooping into Winslow's life because my gut tells me something is up."

"Your gut?

"He looked worried when he came in here, and relieved when I told him I wasn't here officially. There's something there, Dad."

"You've hated Chuck Winslow your whole life, Leroy," his father countered. "You sure it's still not that?"

"There's no love lost there, I'll admit that. That doesn't negate the fact that something is off with Winslow and I'm going to find out what."

"And how is Tony involved?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, thinking of Tony. "Not sure yet, Jack. But there's something there, something he might not even be aware of."

"Your gut telling you that about Tony, too?"

"Telling what about Tony?"

Neither Gibbs had heard the door chime ring, but both turned at the sound of Tony's voice. Gibbs couldn't help the spark of electricity that ran through him at the sight of Tony. He hadn't seen the other man in a week, and thought the distance would have lessened the need and desire. He'd been wrong. If anything, just the sight of Tony affirmed to Gibbs that he still wanted him.

"Well?" Tony was saying.

"Leroy was saying he thought it was a good idea you coming on as deputy, Tony," Jackson fibbed. "You know, he's got lots of experience with law enforcement, so I asked his opinion of the county asking you to join the force."

Tony smiled at that bad lie, deciding to go along with it for Jackson's sake. He'd obviously been the topic of discussion but for now he let it ride. "Saw Chuck Winslow leave a bit ago, Gibbs," he said, moving toward the older man and leaning against the counter. He pulled off his sunglasses and considered Gibbs. "You're not looking to continue all the feuding stuff I've heard about, are you?"

Blue eyes locked on Tony. "Been talking to Ed, have you?"

"Mostly listening," he said, slipping the ear piece of his sunglasses into his mouth, white teeth flashing as he bit down. "Never shuts up about you these days."

Gibbs gaze fell to Tony's mouth, a shot of desire pooling in his belly and below as the deputy worked the plastic. "I have that effect on people."

Tony's eyes flared, but he remembered where he was and kept his response benign. "Jack, I'm planning on heading up to Uncle Dom's fishing cabin," he said to Jackson, "and was wondering if I could borrow that reel you were talking about?"

Jackson blinked at the turn of the conversation. "Sure, sure, Tony. It's in the store room out back. Let me go get it."

Tony wasted no time. "Why haven't you come to my house?"

"I haven't wanted to."

"That would make sense if you didn't want me, but you do."

The arrogant words made Gibbs turn toward Tony. "Is that right?"

"That's right," he replied. He tossed the sunglasses he was holding on the counter and moved to stand behind Gibbs, arms on each side of the counter effectively encircling the other man. His head dipped to Gibbs' ear. "I think you do want me. I can feel it, smell it, Jethro," he whispered. "And more than that, I think you want me to take you again." Tony pressed his body against Gibbs, pushing his hardening erection into Gibbs' ass and was rewarded with a shiver from the older man. "I think you want me to open you up, slide inside, and take you hard. What I don't think is that anyone ever dared to do that before, take you, make you beg to be fucked, and you like it. You like that one moment of giving up that hard edged control. To _belong _to someone instead of just _having_ someone." Tony nipped Gibbs ear. "Come to me tonight, Jethro," he pleaded.

Gibbs shook his head, his hands white as they gripped the counter. "I can't…Tony, it's dangerous."

"For who?"

"You, Tony." Gibbs launched himself away from the counter and out of Tony's reach. "I saw Ed Gantry watching your house that night, Tony."

"What?" Tony blinked. "What…did he see you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I'd parked behind your house. I saw the car when I was driving away. I parked and watched. He stayed there for hours. I checked again the next night, and he was there again." He moved around the counter and sat on the high stool. "So yeah, not gonna happen, Tony. Too dangerous for you."

"And you, too, right?"

Again Gibbs shook his head. "My career is over," said simply.

"Well, I'll be fucked if Ed Gantry gets to choose who I sleep with, Jethro." Tony's voice was tight. "I'm going over right now and have it out with him."

"Stop right there," Gibbs said. Tony paused, hand on the door knob. "There's something going on with Winslow, Tony, and this Ed watching you thing might be a part of that."

"How do you…why do you say that? What's going on with Winslow?"

"Not sure yet," came the reply. "I'm having my team look into it." _And into you_, Gibbs thought.

"How long?"

"They're good, so probably twenty-four hours."

Tony shook his head. "Too long, Jethro," he said, moving back toward Gibbs. "Tonight. Abby's Place."

"Not a good idea, Tony."

"Didn't ask your opinion, Jethro," Tony countered, his brave words covering his pounding heart. "Be there. Or else I'll climb into your window upstairs and fuck you in your father's house." He pulled the sunglasses back on and smiled wickedly at Gibbs. "And don't think I won't."

Tony spied Jackson coming back inside, reel in his hands. "Thanks for the loan, Jack," he said, taking the equipment from the elder Gibbs. "I'll get this back to after next week, okay? See ya, Jethro."

Gibbs started at the name, knowing Tony used it intentionally. Luckily his father didn't seem to notice. He suddenly felt sixteen again, hiding his cigarettes and his trysts with Lucy Wilder from his dad's prying eyes.

Jackson went to the door and locked it, flipping the sign. "Let's go upstairs and have lunch, son," he said casually. "And you can tell me all about your relationship with Tony."

Gibbs sighed and steeled himself for the coming conversation. He should have remembered that his dad had found both the cigarettes and Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Wanted to make a few author's notes. **

**1. I hope everyone is enjoying Tony in this story. Remember, he's NOT our Tony, it's an AU, and therefore, both he and Gibbs are different. Please let me know what you think about that difference.**

**2. Cried like a baby at the "Faith" episode last week. I love Jackson so much.  
**

**3. I hoping to update "Taken" and "A Hint of Doubt" this weekend, too. **

**4. There's a lot of sex in this chapter. If you're not a slash fan, don't read.**

**5. Don't own NCIS but wish I did.**

**6. I love love love reviews.  
**

**Stillwater Chapter 4**

Tony had barely touched his beer when he felt Jethro enter the room. He spied the older man in the mirror behind the bar, drinking in the site of him as he came to Tony's side. He was dressed in all black, the clothes accentuating the silver hair and making his blue eyes deepen. Tony smiled as he felt Jethro move behind him, trapping him against the bar as he had done to Jethro earlier today in the General Store. Despite his earlier words he hadn't been convinced that Jethro would show tonight. But here he is, in the flesh. "Hey there," Tony said, pushing his back a bit into Jethro's chest, the feel of the hard cock against him making his desire race. "Buy you a drink?"

"Don't need it," came the reply. Jethro's hands slipped from the bar to Tony's thighs, slipping around the younger man and stroking strongly along the hard muscle. "Get the key?"

Tony nodded, Jethro's actions robbing him momentarily of speech, sighing with both relief and sadness when Jethro moved away from him and headed to the door. They walked in silence to the back area, the urgency between them a live, shimmering tension. Once inside, they barely let the door close before coming together in a twist of arms and mouths and hard cocks. Jethro had anchored Tony against the wall, pressing his entire body against Tony in a mind boggling caress of heat and strength.

"Oh, god," Tony groaned as Jethro's teeth scraped the sensitive cords in his neck.

"What are you doing to me, Tony?" Jethro asked, his hands busy with buttons and belts and zippers. "I swore I wasn't going to come tonight, that it had to end." He paused to suck in Tony's bottom lip, nibbling gently before sweeping his tongue inside for another deep kiss.

Tony pulled his mouth away. "Why did you?" he asked, hands threading through the silver hair to pull back Jethro's head. Their eyes locked. "Why are you here?"

"Can't stay away," Jethro admitted. "You're in my blood, Tony. Somehow you crawled inside me, and I can't stop wanting you, needing you."

Tony's heart flared at his words. He nodded, his voice catching in his throat. "Feel the same way," Tony confessed. "Jethro…"

"Shhh," Jethro said, lowering his head once more. "Sex now, talk later."

"But..."

"No buts, except yours on the bed," Jethro ordered letting go of Tony and pulling him across the room. With a minimum of movements Jethro removed both his and Tony's clothing, pushing the younger man onto the bed and crawling after him. His hard cock pressed against Tony's thigh as Jethro pulled Tony close and straddled his leg. One hand moved down Tony's body to palm his cock, making Tony buck off the bed, rubbing against Jethro's leaking cock, causing him to groan. "Jesus, you're something else," Jethro said, looking down at his hand rubbing Tony's cock. "Big and hard and taste so good," Jethro said before leaning down to swipe his tongue along the head.

"Not so bad yourself, big guy," Tony said, snaking his hand between their bodies to press Jethro's cock against his thigh.

Jethro laughed at Tony's line. "We have got to work on your sex talk, Tony."

"Never had any complaints before, but if you think I need the practice for the future, okay."

Jethro froze as a wave of jealousy shot through him. The idea of anyone else's hands on Tony, anyone else kissing him, fucking him, making him come was wrong, all wrong. Jethro had no right to feel like this but feel like this he did. "There had better not be anyone else," Jethro said, his voice low and controlled. His hand tightened on Tony's cock to emphasize his words. "Not now, not for a long time."

Tony shivered at the words. "No one, Jethro," he said, shaking his head.

Jethro heard Tony's reply but needed the actions. He shifted a bit to access the drawer by the bed, pulling out lube and a condom, putting both on his cock with haste before slicking his fingers and diving for Tony. "No one but me," Jethro whispered as his fingers slipped inside.

Tony sighed at the touch, hips moving against Jethro's hand, helping to open him. But Tony didn't need much prepping and was soon mewling for Jethro's cock. "Please, now," he said, pulling the other man's hand out and spreading his legs. Jethro needed no second invitation, moving swiftly to Tony, lifting his hips and sliding straight inside.

It had been a week, Tony thought. How had he lived a week without Jethro inside him? Tony wrapped his legs around Jethro and squeezed, his actions rewarded by a groan.

Jethro lifted himself on his elbows to peer down at Tony, their eyes locking once more. Slowly, Jethro moved, a slight friction that caused a hundred nerves to shoot through Jethro's body. He reached down to kiss Tony, a soft kiss that echoed the movements of his body, tongue sweeping at the same rhythm.

Tony's whole body was reacting as well, his legs tightening more, his hands roaming Jethro's back, his mouth answering each kiss. His mind flying, he realized they were actually making love, not just fucking. The idea shimmied through Tony and landed in his cock, causing him to come faster than either man expected.

Jethro paused as he felt the stickiness on his belly, shifting up to look at Tony with a soft smile on his mouth.

Eyes wide, Tony looked at Jethro with embarrassment blushing his cheeks. "Gee, uh, that almost never happens," Tony joked.

"S'okay," Jethro said with a kiss, pulling away from Tony only to have the younger man tighten his grip. "Tony…"

"Finish," Tony said, nipping Jethro's ear. "Please, I want to…I want to watch you, please." Tony accompanied his words with more hip thrusts, moving Jethro's cock in and out until the older man took over, the friction moving fast. Tony kept his eyes open as Jethro pumped inside him. Going faster and faster, Tony felt the tension building in Jethro and with one last shove the older man collapsed.

Tony lay in Jethro's arms, sweat sticky and sex sated, at this moment utterly at peace with the world. Tony felt there was nothing better than lying in bed after sex. He'd always hated when his partners would jump up and leave as soon as they came. This was so much better, he thought, snuggling a bit deeper against an equally sweaty Jethro. Much better, indeed.

Then again, Tony was beginning to think everything about Jethro was better. Jethro's arms were around him, a slice of moonlight illuminating the bed through the blinds on the window, and sense of peace surrounded him. Nothing could be better.

"Tell me about Baltimore."

Tony sighed. Even if that peace was momentary and probably just an illusion as well. "There's nothing to tell," he said flatly.

Jethro shifted on the bed and pulled Tony to lie flat. He lifted on an elbow to peer down at the other man. Jethro's talk with his father had given him some clues about Tony but not why he'd really come to Stillwater. Jethro wanted…needed Tony to tell him about his past, instead of waiting for McGee's report. "Tony, a big city cop doesn't leave just because they inherit a house somewhere," Jethro argued. "What happened?"

Tony ran a hand over his face. "I loved the job, loved the city, loved making a difference. I was the youngest cop to ever make detective and the brass thought I should be partnered with an old timer, someone to show me the ropes. You know much about the Baltimore PD, Jethro?"

Jethro shook his head. "A case now and then, they usually gave up to NCIS pretty fast."

"Well, Fred Jackson was a legend. A detective's detective. Smart, tenacious, an almost perfect record. I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch ever when I got paired with Fred."

Jethro remained silent.

"We'd been partnered for about eighteen months when I noticed some things. Things like Fred's wife had a new car every six months. Or that his daughter was going to a really expensive school. Or that when we had a drug case, Fred always managed to pass it off to another team, always one that seemed to have a bad record with drug cases."

"He was on the take?"

"Oh, yeah," Tony confirmed. "I did some digging, following Fred and his wife, and found that Fred was on the payroll of the Montevidi's, a drug running family in Baltimore." Tony shifted up on the bed until he was sitting against the head board.

Jethro sat up as well. "You confronted him." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, yeah," he said again. "Fred said I was a fool, that all the cops did it, and I should reap the benefits as well. Told me I could cash in big time, get everything I always wanted." Tony sighed. "All I wanted was for it to be a bad dream." Tony fidgeted with the sheet pooled around his hips. "He gave me the choice of joining him, I gave him the chance of turning himself in."

"I'm guessing he refused."

"Not right off," Tony explained. "Wanted twenty-four hours to think about it. We shook hands, went our separate ways. I stopped at a bar for a drink and then headed home. Fred was waiting for me."

Jethro gripped Tony's arm, his gut telling him what was coming next.

"Fred was at my place, his throw away piece already pulled out and pointing at me. Told me again I was a fool and he was sorry, but he was not gonna go down for taking money from dirtbags that made it easier for him to protect others better." Tony slid his arm down until his fingers laced with Jethro's. He picked up the hand with both of his own, taking comfort in the strong, rough palm against his hand. "I managed to flip a table at him and knocked his shot off balance, giving me time to get my gun out and bam, double tap in the chest. Fred was gone."

Tony dropped Jethro's hand, smiling tightly as he finished his tale. "After that, things just went for worse to completely fucked. IA cleared me, all of Fred's dealings were made public, but the rest of the force saw me as the bad guy. Never mind the fact I had almost been killed by a dirty cop. The thin blue line of the Baltimore PD closed against me. I figured I'd better leave before I took a bullet in the back. When I heard from Uncle Dom's lawyers, I turned in my gun and badge and never looked back."

Tony jumped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, running water in the sink and splashing it over his face, rubbing hard. He grabbed the towel off the rack and dried his face, avoiding looking in the mirror. He dipped the towel under the tap before tuning off the water and returning to the bed, sitting next to Jethro. "So, that's the sad tale of Tony DiNozzo," he said, pulling down the sheet over Jethro's hips and softly running the damp towel over Jethro's belly and cock. "Your turn now."

Jethro reached over and flipped on the light. "My turn?"

"Yeah, your turn," Tony said, dropping the towel and running a hand over the angry looking scar on Jethro's hip. "Tell me about this."

Jethro shrugged. "Got shot."

"Jethro…"

The sound of a phone ringing saved Jethro from having to answer. Tony knew the ring tone wasn't his, so he snagged Jethro's pants from the floor and tossed them on the bed.

Jethro flipped the phone open, legs shifting to sit on the bed with his feet on the floor. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey Boss, hope I'm not disturbing you," McGee said. "I figured you'd want to know if I found anything right away."

Tony crawled onto the bed to kneel behind Gibbs. His hands ghosted over Jethro's back and he couldn't control the shiver that ran through him at the soft touch. "You are, McGee, but it's okay. What did you find?"

"There's a federal investigation into the Winslow Mining Company, but really, that isn't unusual. I did some additional research and found most mining companies are being investigated for one thing or another at all times during they year."

"I still want to see it, McGee." His breath sucked in as Tony's hands moved from his back to his chest, running across his nipples, scraping the tight buds.

"Yeah, sure Boss," the young agent replied. "There's also some information on Sheriff Gantry."

"Thought there might be." He stopped the groan from his throat as Tony's hands moved lower to his semi-hard cock while pressing his own growing erection against Jethro's back . "You know where Stillwater is, McGee?"

"I, uh, I can find it, Boss."

"Great, get up here tomorrow." Jethro did groan as one of Tony's hands slipped between Jethro's legs to stroke his sac.

"You okay, Boss?

Jethro wedged the phone between his shoulder and head so his hands could cover Tony's on his crotch, rubbing the other man's hands against him. "Yeah, fine, McGee. Just get up here with the information you found."

"Including the information on Deputy—"

"Don't need it, McGee."

"You want me to destroy it, Boss?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Jethro pulled a hand away to snap the phone shut and toss it away.

Tony took advantage of that to pull Jethro back on the bed. "Don't think our conversation is over," he said before sweeping his tongue against Jethro's neck before fastening on his mouth. He reached over to grasp the lube from the table, opening the bottle and pouring it all over Jethro's cock. "But right now I need to be inside you." Tony slipped a finger inside Jethro, loving the hot, tight feel of him.

"God…Tony," Jethro's voice was strained, his hips moving against Tony's finger. "Don't...do…this…"

Tony slipped in a second finger, pushing deep as Jethro writhed against him. "Don't do this?" he asked. "You want me to stop?"

Jethro's head shook almost violently. He reached down and slicked his hand on the lube pooled on his body and moved to cover Tony's cock. "Don't…do this…except with you," he hissed, trying to pull Tony into him.

Tony's fingers slipped out and he moved between Jethro's legs, spreading them wide and lifting up on his hands. He paused before entering Jethro, a look of possession in his eyes. "There had better now be anyone else," Tony said, echoing Jethro's words of earlier. "Not now, now for a long time."

With that, Tony pushed inside and made Jethro scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a good holiday. Update for Stillwater, and alas, no real slashy goodness, another filler chapter. However, we now have the start of a new relationship. Thanks to all for sticking with the story. **

**Stillwater Chapter 5**

McGee turned off the cars engine and double checked the GPS coordinates from Gibbs' phone. His Garmin hadn't made a mistake, this is where he was supposed to be, according to the search he'd placed on Gibbs' phone. He peered through the windshield, doubting himself despite what the readout on the unit said. Why would Gibbs be here? The place as a dive, the music loud even from the outside, and the clientele…McGee watched as a couple dressed in leather chaps and not much else walked by, wondering what in hell was his boss doing here, if he was here. He cursed his spontaneous drive to Pennsylvania. He should have waiting until the morning, when he would have remembered his car charger for his now dead phone. This bad day was just getting worse and worse. It was three o'clock in the morning and he was lost. Then there was that whole thing with Vance, too. McGee peered at the club once more, shaking his head. There was no fighting it, McGee thought. If nothing else, he would probably find a phone here and maybe ask about a motel for the rest of the night.

McGee exited the car, taking care to make sure his badge was clipped next to his gun before locking the door and heading to the building. McGee finally noticed a small sign by the door that read "Abby's Place." Stepping over a couple that was draped over the step doing things that might be illegal, McGee opened the door, the triple combination of music, smoke and heat hitting him like a physical force.

The music was coming from a band, McGee saw, on a tiny dais anchored across from him along the far wall. The smoke was all throughout the bar, but not, as McGee first thought, from cigarettes or marijuana. It smelled more like incense. Vanilla and lavender with a hint of…rosemary. The heat McGee felt was coming from the gyrating bodies in front of the band that occupied the postage-stamp sized dance floor. Just who was dancing with who didn't seem to matter, it was just a big pile of bodies moving as one to the music.

McGee took stock of the rest of the club. Some small tables were scattered around the room, a few booths with drapes, and along the wall to his left was the bar. It was currently manned by a huge bald man wearing an apron and farther away, back to McGee, a woman with black pigtails.

McGee blinked. Pigtails? Feeling more and more like he fell down the rabbit hole, McGee waited until she turned around and…

All the breath left his body as the woman turned and smiled at him. It couldn't be, it just didn't happen. McGee had never believed in the lightening bolt. Thought it was the stuff of bad novels and Lifetime movies. No such thing as love at first sight and finding your soul mate and all that jazz.

Until now. McGee's heart was pounding, his breath, when he could finally breathe again, was short and shallow, and his cock was hard. McGee swallowed and moved closer to the bar in an attempt to hide his traitors flesh. He watched as a knowing look entered the woman's eyes. Her beautiful green eyes…

"Hey there," she said, leaning on the bar toward McGee. Her voice was soft and smoky, a husky lick along his spine. "You here on official business?"

"Official business?"

The smile widened as she hopped up a bit to peer below the bar. "Yeah. I can see your badge."

"I think I might be lost," McGee admitted.

"Not lost," the woman said, chewing on her lower lip, eyes moving up and down him like a searchlight. "Found."

McGee watched her work her mouth, wishing his lip or his cock was between those straight white teeth. He finally shook his thoughts clear. "I, uh, am looking for my boss and the GPS locater in his phone led me here but if you knew my boss you'd know he couldn't be here and I forgot my charger so my cell is dead and I was hoping to find a pay phone and oh my god I'm rambling." McGee gripped the bar and wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Relax, sweetie and tell me his name," she said, covering his hands with her own. "I know everyone that comes here and we'll soon get you straightened out."

A shot of electricity moved from the woman's hands on his skin straight to his still hard cock. "Gibbs." McGee blushed at the sound of his voice. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Jethro?" The woman's eyes sparkled. "Older, silver hair, piercing blue eyes?" McGee nodded. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"McGee. Timothy McGee from NCIS."

"Wait here." McGee watched as the woman walked away a bit and picked up a phone.

"Jethro, wake up."

Gibbs slapped at the buzzing against his ear, burrowing deeper into the pillow and the warmth next to him.

"Jethro, wake up!"

"What?" He didn't open his eyes, but realized Tony wouldn't be assuaged until he answered.

A warm tongue circled Jethro's ear as an even warmer hand moved over his hip. Jethro snuggled closer to the body behind him, his own hand pressing down onto Tony's and pulling the younger man closer.

"You have a phone call," came the soft whisper.

"Hmm," Jethro replied. Wait…what? A phone call? He bolted up in the bed, the sheet pooling around his hips. Turning, he found Tony laying on his side, a wide grin on his face. "A phone call? From who?"

"Abby." Tony reached behind his back and pulled the phone toward Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at the receiver with a puzzled glance, but took it and held it to his ear. "Yeah, Gibbs," he said automatically.

"Hey, Jethro," Abby's voice was bright and cheerful. "There's someone here to see you. Says his name's McGee and works for you."

Gibbs closed his eyes. "Yeah, he's mine, Abby."

"Do you want me to send him to you?"

"No, we'll come there," Gibbs replied. "Can you take care of him for me until we get there?"

"Consider it done, Jethro."

Tony was still grinning at Jethro as he hung up the phone. "You have a visitor?"

Gibbs crawled out of the bed and reached for his pants. "McGee is here," he said simply. "Why, I have no idea. I told him to come in the morning."

Tony peered at his watch. "Well, it technically is morning," he joked.

Gibbs slipped on his shirt and worked his feet into his shoes, casting a look at Tony still lounging in the bed. "Why aren't you getting up?"

"You want me to come with you?" Tony sat up in bed. "Don't you think that's a bit…risky?"

"No."

"Jethro…"

"I trust McGee, Tony," Jethro explained. "I trust him with my life, and yes, I can trust him with yours. There must be something going on for him to come up at this time of day and it if affects you, I want you to know." He tucked his shirt into his pants and pulled Tony from bed. "Besides, Jackson knows, so McGee won't be the first."

"Jackson knows? How?"

Gibbs shrugged, handing Tony his pants. "Because he's my dad, Tony and try as we might, nothing gets past your dad."

"Yours, maybe. Mine, not so much." But Tony was working the buttons on his shirt and toeing into his shoes.

The music was still loud when Gibbs and Tony reached the bar. Gibbs spied McGee sitting at the end, a glass of beer untouched in front of him, his eyes glued to something behind the bar. Following his line of sight, Gibbs saw that McGee was staring at Abby as she poured drinks. He watched as the Goth's head turned, eyes swiping at McGee before turning to drop a beer on the bar, her leg hitching up a bit and her skirt rising. Gibbs watched McGee swallow at the flash of flesh and knew it was going to be a long night.

"McGee!"

McGee blinked, turning toward his boss' voice, smiling as he watched Gibbs limp across the room. He was accompanied by another man, younger than Gibbs, and McGee saw the green eyes narrow in suspicion and…protection. The younger man kept his body between Gibbs and the rest of the bar, so far as turning his back as Gibbs and McGee were next to each other. _Interesting_, McGee thought.

McGee's gaze left the younger man and moved to his boss. A wide smile graced his face at the firs sight of Gibbs in five weeks, since he left the hospital. "Boss!" McGee stood up, extending a hand to Gibbs.

Regardless of the reason he was here at this time, Gibbs was glad to see McGee. He grasped the offered hand and pulled the young agent close. "Good to see you, Tim," he said against McGee's ear.

McGee returned the hug. "You, too, Boss," he said, finally pulling away and sitting back down on the stool. Gibbs waited. "Oh! You're wondering why I'm here, right?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes," Gibbs answered, slipping on the stool next to him. Abby came by and deposited a glass of ice water in front of Gibbs. He noticed McGee's eyes were once again trained on the Goth girl, his jaw slack and his eyes glazed. "McGee!" he barked, waving a hand in front of the agent's face. "Sit rep!"

McGee blinked. "Sorry, Boss!" He took a large swallow of his beer, choking a bit on the warm brew.

Gibbs counted to ten for patience and handed McGee the glass of water. "Tim, why are you here this late, or rather, early? Did Vance give you a hard time about coming up here?"

"I didn't even ask, Boss," McGee replied. "I, uh, I resigned from NCIS today."

"McGee, what's going on?"

McGee took a deep breath. "Director Vance told us today, Boss. That you'd been forced retired, that you weren't coming back. Introduced us to the new Major Case Response Team leader, some tanned guy from San Diego and that he was now boss and to forget our loyalties to you."

The man Gibbs had entered the bar with turned toward them both, a look of surprise on his face.

"I resigned, Boss," he said again. "I was there for you, and if you're not there, I'm not there."

"McGee…" Gibbs was touched by McGee's words and loyalty.

McGee looked over Gibbs' shoulder, at the man standing at Gibbs' side. McGee saw the younger man slide a hand over Gibbs as it rested on the bar, squeezing Gibbs' hand quickly. A quick survey of the two men in front of him threw home the truth to McGee. The standing man's hair was mussed and his shirt un-tucked. McGee's eyes touched on Gibbs and noticed the buttons of his shirt were miss-buttoned and there were razor burns along his jaw line.

Then there was the unmistakable smell of sex coming in waves off both men.

McGee blinked once, then inwardly shrugged, eyes returning to Gibbs.

Gibbs watched the play of thoughts cross McGee's face, saw him notice Tony's hand on his, then locked their gaze once more. McGee had been a trial, too smart for field work but to stubborn to not be an agent. However, he was loyal beyond belief. Gibbs felt a surge of pride for the younger man. "McGee, let's take this somewhere a bit more quiet, okay?" He looked at Abby. "Anyplace we can talk?"

"Sure," Abby said, handing them a key. "My office, through that door, up the stairs," she said, pointing to a door on the other side of the bar."

"Thanks," Gibbs said. He leaned close to Tony. "You'll wait?"

"No place else I want to be, Jethro," Tony replied.

Gibbs nodded before moving off through the bar. McGee had once again taking up his post staring at Abby. "McGee!" he called out.

With a last wistful look at Abby, McGee followed. "On your six, Boss!"

Tony slid onto a stool, accepting the beer Abby brought with a smile, his eyes glued to Jethro's retreating back, his mind flashing back a few hours when he had that back against his chest, his cock moving in and out of the hot…

"Don't you look like the cat that swallowed the canary," Abby said, noting his expression.

"Ever been in love, Abby?" Tony asked, shaking his head at his own words.

Abby watched the two men crossing the room as well. "Not until tonight," she replied.

Tony raised a brow at her words, realizing something happened between her and Jethro's agent. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tony sighed. "What do we do about them, Abby?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm keeping mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Update time! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. A bit more McAbby is included, butw. Review if you can. **

**Stillwater Chapter 6**

The music thumped loudly as Gibbs closed the door after McGee. "Tim, explain this to me again," he said.

"What's to explain, Boss? I resigned. Ziva's gone, too."

Gibbs blinked.

"Well, she didn't really resign, as she wasn't an agent, but she's gone." McGee looked at his watch. "Probably already back in Israel by now. I dropped her off at the airport before coming here."

"And neither of you thought to discuss this with me before hand?"

"nothing to discuss, Boss." McGee paced the room. "Ziva was told to leave, by Vance. And if you're out, I'm out."

"Tim, as touched as I am by your loyalty, this is your career we're talking about. Let me call Vance and get you re-instated."

McGee's eyes were as big as saucers as he stopped his pacing to face Gibbs. "You want me to work for Vance and his smarmy agent?"

"I don't want you to ruin your life, McGee, not for me." Gibbs ran a weary hand through his hair before reaching a hand to McGee's shoulder. "Are you sure about your actions, Tim?"

McGee nodded. "Dead sure," he affirmed. "I couldn't stay, Boss. Vance…he told me straight up that I had two choices, to forget about you and what you'd taught me and follow the new lead agent or go afloat."

Gibbs winced, remembering McGee's severe seasickness on any boat, big or small.

"Exactly," McGee agreed. "So I gave Vance the third option of me leaving." A sly smile flitted over McGee's face. "Shocked the hell out of him, Boss, I can tell you that."

Gibbs wondered what was going to happen when the SecNav found out McGee was gone. He knew that McGee was dinging some pretty high radar, what with being as brilliant as he was in computers and his skill with investigations. He and the SecNav had had discussions about McGee's future a few times, his future after Gibbs and his taking over the team. But that was before he was shot. He wished he could be a fly on the wall when Vance informed his higher ups about it. He sighed, seeing the determination in the young agent's eyes. "Okay, McGee, if this is really what you want, I can't stop you."

"Thanks, Boss," he said, his eyes bright. "I knew you'd understand."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You would if you saw this Hollywood agent, Boss," McGee said with a laugh. 'I'm pretty sure his eyebrows were waxed."

Gibbs blinked. "Waxed? Is that like drawn on, with a Crayon?"

McGee laughed, but was prevented from answering when the office door opened. He turned to see the same man that had been with Gibbs earlier poke his head in the door.

"Can I come in?

Gibbs nodded. He watched as Tony came into the room, his eyes at once evaluating the room before lighting on McGee, the unknown to him in this situation. What a mistake the Baltimore PD had made, he thought. Tony was one hell of a cop, with a cop's eyes and a cop's brain. He felt a surge of pride that this man was his lover. "McGee, this is Tony DiNozzo, a deputy in Stillwater. Tony, this is former NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee."

Another surge of pride moved through Gibbs as McGee showed no recognition at Tony's name. "Deputy," he said, holding out his hand to Tony.

"Agent McGee," Tony replied, shaking the proffered hand. "And it's Tony, please."

"Thanks, Tony. I'm Tim, or as the Boss says, McGee."

"Boss, huh?" Tony turned to Gibbs, eyes sparkling. "I kinda like that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Behave yourself," he warned before turning to McGee. "Can you tell us what you found out about Sheriff Gantry, Tim?" He saw McGee look at Tony and nodded. "It's okay to speak in front of Tony, McGee."

McGee nodded, pulling out a note pad from his jacket pocket, flipping it open. "Sheriff Ed Gantry is currently under investigation by the Pennsylvania State Police. Suspicion of embezzlement of county funds, falsifying records, and fraud. These suspicions were levied against Sheriff Gantry three months ago by the chief of the Stillwater county council, a Jackson Gibbs." He watched as Gibbs and the deputy exchanged a glance. "I'm guessing Jackson Gibbs is related to you, Boss?"

"My father," he explained. "Did you know?" The question was for Tony.

"No, and I'm guessing you didn't either," Tony replied.

"Damn him and his games," Gibbs swore. "He knew I was having McGee check Gantry out. Why didn't he say anything then?"

Tony knew that Jethro didn't really want a response. "Anything else, McGee?" he asked.

"No," he said, then paused. "Well, yeah, one thing. The investigator I spoke to is pretty sure Sheriff Gantry knows he's being investigated, but not who instigated the probe."

"He thinks it's you, Tony," Gibbs said.

Tony agreed. "Explains him keeping me with him for the past three months."

"And him outside your house at night," Gibbs reminded him. He turned to McGee. "Are the allegations true, McGee?"

"How could he know that, Jethro?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, they're true, Boss," McGee said. "Found a money trail straight from the Sheriff's office to a bank in Philadelphia. Account is under the name of Mary Gantry, the Sheriff's wife. The State Police are slowly closing in, though. Shouldn't be more than a few weeks at the most before they find it."

Gibbs smiled. "McGee's the best there is, Tony. If it's on a computer, somewhere, he'll find it."

"So we can give your findings to the State Police and speed them up a bit?"

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a glance. "McGee's findings aren't always…legally obtained, Tony. If he says the State Police are getting close, they are. We'll just have to wait." He saw Tony blanch at his words. "Tony, McGee has never used his skills for his own profit," Gibbs explained, knowing the other man was thinking on his own experiences.

"Yeah, okay," Tony said, clearly not completely assured. "What the hell, Jethro. Am I just a magnate for dirty cops?"

Gibbs walked over to Tony and stood close, grasping Tony's hands. "No, you're an honest cop, surrounded by dirt bags," he explained.

"I'm stating to feel like Al Pacino in 'Serpico'," Tony said. "One lone good cop taking on the whole world."

"You're not alone, Tony," Gibbs declared, holding his eyes. "I'm here."

Tony nodded, realizing Gibbs was on his side.

"It's late," Gibbs said, sneaking a peek at Tony's watch. "Let's get some sleep and face it again tomorrow, okay?"

McGee blinked. "Uh, Boss?"

Gibbs was stalled from answering by Abby as she opened the door. "You all done in here?" Abby entered the room and walked straight to McGee. Whatever he'd been about to ask seemed to fly straight from his brain as the Goth came close.

"Abby, can you find a place for McGee to crash tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Not a problem, Jethro," she answered, pulling a glassy-eyed McGee along to sit next to her on the office couch. "You boys run along. I'll take good care of your man, Jethro."

"McGee?"

He waived an absent hand toward Gibbs, his eyes never leaving Abby's face. "See ya, Boss."

"McGee…" Gibbs was suddenly a bit concerned about leaving McGee with Abby, but Tony pulled him out of the office.

"Come on, Jethro," he said, leading him through the bar and outside to their small cottage in the back. "McGee's a big boy and Abby won't bite." He considered that a second. "Well, she might, but I doubt he'll mind too much."

Gibbs shook his head at Tony's bad joke.

"First thing tomorrow we talk to my dad," Gibbs said, locking the door of the cottage after Tony entered. He started pulling off his clothes and crawled into bed clad only in boxers.

Tony stared at him in wonder. "Uh, Jethro, don't you think we should…I should go?"

"No, why?"

Tony blinked. "Well, we haven't ever stayed…I mean, we've never actually slept together. In the real sleep sense of the word, I mean."

Gibbs smiled. "Tony, it's four o'clock in the morning. Do you really want to drive the fifty miles back to Stillwater right now, or would you rather catch a few more hours sleep next to me?"

Put that way, Tony had to agree that bed seemed the better option. He stripped down to his underwear and slipped under the covers. Gibbs immediately pulled him close, spooning up behind. It had been years since Tony had slept next to someone. He felt the strong, warm presence at his back, felt Gibbs' heartbeat, his breathing, his arms wrapped around Tony's in a possessive hold. Tony sighed, feeling content. Sleeping, actually sleeping with Gibbs was…right.

xxxxxxx

Abby and McGee sat on the couch. Now that they were alone, there was an awkward hush between them. A knock came at the door, pulling Abby's gaze away from McGee as a bald head poked inside.

"Abby, I'm gonna close up now, okay?" the bartender said.

Abby nodded. "Thanks, Butch."

The music from the other room was silenced, and McGee could hear cars driving off outside. "So, you're Abby," he finally said, eyes soft on the woman next to him.

"Yes," she agreed. "And you're…McGee?"

"Tim."

"Tim." Again her bottom lip disappeared between her lips. "I like that."

Tim felt a small surge of pleasure at her words. "Abby…is this real?"

"I…don't know, Tim." Abby blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind. Her earlier statement to Tony aside, Abby was unsure about this connection she felt with this strangers. "You feel it, right?"

Tim nodded.

"But is it real?" Abby echoed Tim's question. "I mean, I've had strong feelings for men before, yes, even men I've just met, but this is different, Tim. This is on a whole other level of feeling. Like…I'm connected to you. Not just physically but emotionally. So, yeah, how do we find out _ompf_…"

Her words where swallowed by Tim's mouth as hit pressed against her, strong and soft at the same time. Abby moaned, feeling the heat come from Tim as he pulled her closer, her breasts pressing against his chest as his hands roamed her back. She felt his tongue seek entrance to her mouth and she opened willingly, a stab of desire flicking along her spine as he took her mouth.

Tim pulled Abby closer, angling the girl to lay across his legs as he deepened the kiss even more. One had slipped up to anchor her head still, his other slipping down to rub the soft exposed skin below her short skirt.

Abby moaned again at the feel of Tim's hand on her skin, pressing her hip into the growing hardness she feels along his lap. She pulls her mouth away, the breath she was needing catching in her throat as she feels Tim's mouth move down her neck, nibbling at the tattoo under her ear before nuzzling the front of her shirt. She maneuvered a hand between them to peel off her tee-shirt, heart thudding at the fiery look in his eyes at the sight of her exposed flesh. Tim's eyes were dark and hot and possessive.

"Oh, yeah. It's real," she said before diving for Tim's mouth once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Time for an update! The end is a bit, er, different for me, but I did touch on it in the very first chapter. Not sure how far I'll take it. Appreciate all the alerts and reads. **

**

* * *

**

**Sillwater Chapter 7**

McGee watched in fascination. He'd never seen anyone go toe to toe with Gibbs and not back down after a few minutes. But the man opposite his boss was giving as good as he was getting. Then again, he shouldn't have been too surprised once he realized the other man was Gibbs' father. The old saying about the apple not falling far from the tree came to mind as both men circled the store counter.

"Just what did you think you'd accomplished with this?" Gibbs the younger yelled.

"Exactly what happened," came the reply. "We'd find out about Gantry being a crook."

McGee could see Gibbs mentally count to five, but it didn't help. "And then what?" the NCIS agent yelled. "You and you council were just going to swoop in and remove him from office?"

"Nah, we'd have him arrested," Jackson replied.

McGee's eyes slid to the person standing next to him. Deputy Tony DiNozzo leaned against a shelving unit, his eyes glued to Gibbs, a faint smile on his face. As if sensing the scrutiny, DiNozzo turned his head in his direction, his smiling widening. "God, he's so hot, isn't he?" he said, indicating Gibbs as he continued to scream at his father.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," McGee replied, not wanting to offend. But DiNozzo really wasn't listening to him; instead, he was watching the war of words once again.

"And once you realized I was having him investigated?" Gibbs was asking. "What about then?"

Jackson shrugged. "I figured you'd do what you wanted, you always do."

Gibbs' hands went up in frustration. "Didn't you think I'd care?"

"It's been a long time you cared about anything here in Stillwater, Leroy." Jackson's voice was harsh. "Why would now be any different?"

"Because I care about the people involved, Dad," Gibbs countered.

"I can take care of myself."

"You're not the only one affected, you stubborn fool!" Gibbs hand shot out as he pointed at Tony. "What about Tony? Don't you think he should have known?"

Again Jackson shrugged. "He's a tough cop, Leroy, and can take care of himself."

"When he knows what he's up against, sure," Gibbs countered. "But this was too much, Dad. Did you know Gantry was watching Tony? Keeping him with him more than normal because he thought Tony was behind the allegations?"

This caused Tony to jump in. "Gibbs, don't…"

"Don't what?" Gibbs rounded on Tony. "Don't care that you might be in danger? And that it's my father's fault?"

Tony walked over to Gibbs. "I can take care of myself against Gantry, Jethro," he said, resting a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, hoping to calm the other man down. "Don't use me to get at your dad."

"I'm not...I didn't mean…dammit, I just..." Gibbs ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to imply you couldn't take care of yourself, Tony. I'm saying you shouldn't have to, not as a surprise."

"I know," Tony said, slipping his hand up to cup Gibbs' neck, rubbing softly. "But I think we all need to calm down and discuss this rationally, don't you?" His eyes searched Gibbs', willing his lover to agree and smiling as the tension melted a bit.

Gibbs took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right," he agreed, then turned to his father. "And I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't mean to say you didn't care about Tony…"

The elder Gibbs waved the apology off. "Don't worry about it, Leroy," he said. "Why don't we all go upstairs and figure out what we need to do to finish this whole thing up?"

Gibbs smiled. "Good idea," he agreed. "Oh, McGee," he said, seeing the former NCIS agent standing a bit apart. "Dad, this is Tim McGee, formerly of NCIS." He pulled the young man towards his father.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gibbs," he said, holding out a hand.

"It's Jackson, Tim," came the reply. "And what does Leroy mean, formerly of NCIS?"

"I, uh, resigned, Mr…er..Jackson," Tim stuttered. "I didn't want to work there if, what I mean is…"

"McGee left because of me, Dad," Gibbs explained. "I've been forced retired, due to my hip."

Jackson turned on his son. "And when where you going to tell me?"

"I just found out yesterday," Gibbs explained. "And I didn't think it would matter that much to you."

"Didn't think!" Jackson sputtered. "I've been after you for years to quit that dangerous job, and now that you have you don't tell me!"

"It wasn't that dangerous, Dad!"

"Says the man who got shot in the hip!"

A sharp whistle pierced the air, making both Gibbs' stop talking. Everyone turned toward Tony as the source of the sound. "This sounds like another topic of conversation that should be discussed calmly, and not with the heat of anger or argument," he explained. He pulled at Gibbs' hand and moved him towards the stairs to the apartment above the store. "Jackson, I hope you have something to eat because I'm starving," Tony said.

xxxxx

Tony was quiet as Gibbs and his father puttered in the kitchen. McGee had excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Tony alone in the lounge area. Jackson Gibbs had sold his house after his wife had died, and it was here that Gibbs had spent his pre-teen and teenage years. Tony looked around, automatically heading to the photos on the rough wood mantle. He saw one of a younger Jackson and much younger Gibbs decked out in a Marine dress uniform. Another showed the younger Jackson, but this time with a pretty woman who was holding a baby. The picture was in black and white, but there was no denying who the baby was…the eyes were exactly the same, peering directly into the camera as if to challenge the photographer's right to take the picture. The next one on the mantle was of Gibbs, older than in the one with Jackson, but still in uniform. He wasn't looking at the camera this time, but instead his gaze was focused on a woman with red hair. A woman holding a chubby baby that had Gibbs' eyes. Tony picked up the photo, noting the wedding ring on Gibbs finger, the look of adoration in his eyes, and wondered who she was. And where she was.

"That's Shannon."

Gibbs' voice made Tony turn, spying the older man in the doorway. He returned his gaze to the picture, aware of Gibbs limping over to him. "She's beautiful, Jethro," Tony said.

"Yeah, she was," Gibbs agreed, leaning into Tony's space and running a finger along the glass of the picture. "What she ever saw in me, I'll never know."

Tony's eyes flicked to the other person in the photograph and shook his head. Gibbs in uniform? Who wouldn't fall for that, he wondered. Then he blinked. "Was, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded. "Was. She and Kelly were killed when I was in Iraq during Desert Storm," he explained.

Kelly must be the baby. "She had your eyes," Tony observed.

"And my stubbornness, according to Shannon," Gibbs smiled. "But I never saw that. A father's blindness, I guess."

Desert Storm was 1991, Tony recalled. A long time to be alone. Something must have shown in Tony's face, because Gibbs took the picture from his hands and leaned down to give Tony a quick kiss. "It's okay, Tony, I've made my peace with it."

Tony searched his face, seeing the truth in his words.

"Come on, the food's ready," Gibbs said, maneuvering Tony into the kitchen.

Over sandwiches and canned soup, the four men discussed the Ed Gantry situation. All agreed that letting the State Police continue their investigation was the best way to go, but Gibbs wasn't completely happy with that, considering Tony still had to work with the man. Gibbs knew what a vile temper Gantry had, and didn't want that aimed at Tony.

Tony just rolled his eyes when Gibbs voiced these concerns. "I've dealt with mob bosses and strung out drug dealers, Jethro. I think I can handle Ed Gantry." He glanced at his watch. "And speaking of that, I have a shift in an hour and still need to go home and change." He rose from the table, pulling Gibbs up with him. "Walk me to the door," he ordered.

Jackson and McGee watched the pair leave. The older Gibbs noticed a wistful smile on McGee's face. "You in love with my boy, too, Tim?"

"Me? In love with Gibbs?" Tim sputtered. "Uh, no, not at all, Mr. Gibbs."

"Jackson, Tim."

"Yeah, Jackson." He shook his head. "Why do…did you say…"

"The way you look at him," Jackson explained. "There's all kinds of emotions in your face, and with you leaving your job because of him not being there…guess I was wrong, but…"

"No, not love, Jackson," Tim explained. "I have never met a finer man than your son, sir. And yes, I left NCIS because he did. I learned so much from him, and they, the director and new agent, wanted me to forget it. It just seemed disloyal, you know?"

"Hmm," Jackson considered Tim closely, liking what he saw in the young man. "You ever think of joining a small county sheriff's department, Tim?"

xxxxxx

"Come out to my place tonight," Tony urged, pulling Gibbs up short, pressing the other man against the closed door of the store. He attached his lips to Gibbs' neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh where his pulse beat fast.

Gibbs' hand snaked out, pulling Tony's hips closer to him, rubbing his growing erection against the younger man. "Too dangerous," Gibbs said in counterpoint to his actions.

"Come in the back," Tony suggested, slipping a hand between their bodies, skimming just under Gibbs' waistband, fingertips brushing the hot flesh he found. "I'll have all the lights off…you can pretend you're stalking me instead, and have your wild and wicked way with me."

"Tony," Gibbs groaned.

"Yeah, that's right, Jethro," Tony continued. "You can take me anyway you want tonight, keep me on edge, make me scream, make me beg, tie me up…push me down…" Tony paused as a shudder went through Gibbs at his words and he smiled, knowing he'd finally hit it. "That's it…imagine me…hands above my head…anchored to the bed…legs spread for you. Maybe I'm on my back…maybe on my front…or my knees…however you want…"

"Jesus, Tony." Gibbs held Tony tight, working hard to get control of his raging body as the picture of Tony in bed, spread open and tied tight flew through his mind. "Don't…move. And don't speak."

With one last shudder, Gibbs stamped down on desire and pulled Tony in for a hard kiss. "I'll be there at midnight," he agreed, steel in his voice. "Do not be late."

Tony ran his tongue over his lips. "And if I am?" he teased.

"Do it and find out."

"Tempting." Tony opened the door, then turned and pressed up on Gibbs one last time. He kissed Gibbs again, deep and wet and almost rough, his hand dipping into Gibbs' pants for a few quick pumps of his cock. "Safe word is bluebonnet, Jethro. See you tonight."

Gibbs fell back against the wall, eyes opened wide, and came in his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. Just a warning, the first part is very slashy, with hints of BDSM. Actually, more than hints. I did mention it in the first chapter as well as Chapter 7. If it's not your cuppa, skip to past the first xxxx's. One more chapter after this. I hope everyone has enjoyed this foray into AU world. I will probably not be my last!

* * *

Stillwater Chapter 8

Tony's arms shook as he pulled against the headboard. The cuffs holding his wrists in place bit into his skin and he groaned at the slight pain. Sweat poured off him as his legs were held open, a strong hand resting on his stomach holding him in place, keeping his hips from moving.

"I said not to move." The Voice was velvet on steel, honey on ice.

Tony fought the urge to pump his hips as a slick finger moved between his ass, teasing the dark hole between the cheeks.

"Much better," The Voice said as his movements stopped.

He knew The Voice, of course. Knew who The Voice belonged to. Knew who was commanding him, holding him, ordering him to do whatever was ordered. But since he was blindfolded, he could only focus on The Voice. Wanting…needing to obey The Voice and its commands.

"A bit further apart, pet," The Voice ordered, a strong hand pulling on Tony's legs. Tony almost screamed as a finger finally entered him, moving deep. "You like that, don't you, pet?" The Voice asked.

Tony didn't answer. He wouldn't answer unless he was told he could. A callused hand ran along Tony's cock, stroking softly. "You're a good pet," The Voice said. "You may answer."

"God…yesss…" Tony moaned. "Please…let me…may I…please…"

"Please what, my pet?" The Voice asked, slipping a second and then a third finger inside. "You may answer."

"Please take me." Tony's voice was hoarse. "Please…let me come."

A warm and wet tongue swiped along Tony's cock and he jerked involuntarily. "Oh, you'll come," The Voice said. "When I want."

Tony shuddered as his cock was engulfed a willing mouth, tongue and teeth and suction making him harder than he'd ever been. His hips jerked up, trying to fuck the mouth over him, not caring he was breaking the rules, needing more of that hot wet heat. He cried out in pain as his cock was abandoned, slapping back hard onto his stomach.

"Bad boy," The Voice said, the fingers inside him slipping out. "You know you're not supposed to move."

Tony stilled, whimpering a bit at the struggle to stay still. The whimper became a yelp as a hard hand struck the side of his ass. The yelp became a groan as a second swat followed, then a third.

"You may speak."

"I'm sorry…please…take me now…"

"Good idea," The Voice said.

Tony could feel movement between his legs, a strong hand pull them around his waist and then, with one strong thrust, surge inside him.

And Tony screamed.

xxxxx

Tony heard the lock click and his arms were free. They immediately grabbed for Gibbs, holding onto the other man, laying against his chest, wanting…needing the connection after the scene. Gibbs held him tight, rocking the younger man as the shaking subsided

"God…Jethro…"

Gibbs wiggled a bit, trying to look down at Tony's face. "Are you…was it too much?"

"Shh...no. Not at all," Tony assured. "It was…oh my."

"Good." Gibbs waited until Tony's breathing calmed before rising from the bed and heading to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water, cleaning himself before returning to the bed. His movements were gentle as he cleaned the drying semen off of Tony's belly.

Gibbs tossed the cloth away and crawled back into bed. He held off for a moment, then sighed when Tony pulled him closer, his head resting on Tony's chest. Gibbs' own heart calmed as he felt Tony's steady beat against his ear. He smiled as he felt Tony's hand run his fingers through his hair. It felt right, somehow, to lay like this after what had transpired. They were anything but normal, he and Tony. And while he loved being a strong Dom and craved a willing Sub, afterwards he wanted…needed the flip side. To show his Sub he loved him and to know his Sub loved him, to have his Sub hold him. .

Loved him. Oh, God. He was in love with Tony. This was wrong. It never worked…he couldn't love Tony. He had to stop this, now, before Tony left, before Tony hated him.

"What is it?"

Tony's question took Gibbs by surprise. "What's what?"

"Why'd you tense up like that?" Tony asked. He shifted a bit and flipped on the light, looking down at Gibbs with puzzled eyes. "All of a sudden you went all…hard. Like you were scared."

"It's…there's nothing wrong," Gibbs tried to deflect. "I'm just tired."

Tony shook his head. "Uh huh." He moved to sit up, making Gibbs sit up as well. "We're past that, Jethro," he observed. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Tony tapped against the silver head. "Don't shut me out."

"I was just thinking of what might happen after all this with Gantry is done," Gibbs hedged.

Tony smiled softly. "You mean with us, right?"

"Yeah, with us."

"What do you want to happen?" Tony asked.

"What do_ you _want to happen?" Gibbs countered.

Tony rolled his eyes at the ploy, deciding to take matters into his own hand. "I want to be with you," he said simply.

Gibbs blinked.

"What, you think I'm going to give you up so easily?" Tony scoffed. "Hell, no." He leaned down and kissed Gibb hard. "I love you, Jethro."

"You…"

"Love you, yes." Tony's smile was bright. "I know, it's hard to figure out, but I do." Gibbs' eyes narrowed at that. "Well, let's face it, you're not the easiest man to get to know, much less love. But love you I do, and I intend to keep you, Jethro."

"You…"

"Love you, yes," Tony repeated. "Did you think this was just for fun? No, I fell for you that first night, Jethro, and will not let you go."

"You…"

"Love you, yes!" He was getting exasperated. "Why is it so hard for you to understand? Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" Tony's voice as joking, but he regretted it the minute he saw Gibbs flinch. "Jethro?"

"No." Gibbs' voice was a whisper. "No one, not since Shannon."

Tony watched the emotions flick over the older man's face. "Then I'm in good company," he said softly, earning a slight smile from Gibbs that disappeared quickly.

"I don't do this well, Tony," he admitted. "Love, I mean."

The younger man turned off the light and leaned down, ghosting a kiss over Gibbs' head. "Good thing I do," came the reply. "Relax, Jethro, we'll work it all out."

Gibbs believed him, settling back down onto Tony's chest.

"However…"

Gibbs tensed.

"You are going to have to move here, Jethro," Tony said simply. "I refuse to live above the general store with your dad."

Gibbs smiled in the dark. "This place have a basement?"

xxxx

Gibbs came awake with a start, his Marine training keeping his eyes closed and his breathing regular. But he knew, he could feel it.

There was someone in the house.

He sensed the change in Tony's breathing and knew the other man was awake as well. He felt Tony's arm move slowly but surely toward the night stand, where his gun was located. He'd just slipped the drawer opened before it was slammed shut. The next sound in the room was a gun cocking, the sound so loud in the silence and dark. A figure stood next to the bed, one arm reaching out to turn on the light.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Sheriff Ed Gantry said, his service revolver pointed at Tony's head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Last chapter and I'm sad! Hope everyone has enjoyed this foray into my little AU world. It's very long, but I did want to finish it all in one fell swoop. **

* * *

**Stillwater Chapter 9**

Both men remained still as Gantry stood over the bed. The smile on the sheriff's face was tight, his eyes flicking over the bed showing both anticipation and disgust. "Just my luck to find you both together," he said, moving the gun a bit to aim at Gibbs.

"Ed, you don't want to do this." Tony's voice was soft.

The gun swung back to Tony, pointing directly at his heart, making Gibbs lurch up a bit.

"Do you know what happened tonight, DiNozzo?" The gun moved closer. "My wife was arrested, in front of my children and grandchildren. Handcuffed, like a common criminal!"

"She is a criminal, Ed."

At his words, the gun moved to Gibbs again. Gantry's eyes narrowed in anger and hate. "You smug bastard, this is your doing, isn't it? You and your father, both of you arrogant sons of bitches, finally getting a chance to bring me down." A fine tremor started shaking the hand holding the gun.

"It was me, Ed," Tony replied, and again the gun swung his direction. "Leave Gibbs and his father out of this."

Gantry laughed. "Well, yeah, I figured that, DiNozzo. Who else could Jackson Gibbs get to be his stooge other than a broken down cop who killed his own partner."

"Ed…"

"Shut up, Leroy," Gantry demanded, hand holding the gun getting stronger. "Finding you here is a bit of a shock, I must say. I'd heard you'd gotten married a few times after your first wife was killed, but none of them lasted. How many times was it?"

"Three."

"That's right, three marriages, three divorces." Gantry smirked at the two men in the bed. "Then again, maybe not so surprising, considering all this. It's perfect, you know. I get rid of DiNozzo, finally get rid of you, and hurt your father all at once."

"You can't possibly believe you'd get away with it, Ed," Gibbs said.

"It's worth a shot, Leroy. I can't go to prison, you know what they do to cops there. I'll make it look like you and your dad framed me, but DiNozzo found out. You killed him, then, in a fit of remorse, killed yourself." Gantry nodded, happy with his plan. "Okay, DiNozzo, out of the bed."

"No."

"Fine, just as easy to shoot you there." Gantry steadied his aim, the gun pointed at Tony's heart.

A pillow was thrown at Gantry, then a hard body collided with his as Tony jumped from the bed, tackling the sheriff. The gun went off, the shot wild. Gibbs rolled off the bed and grabbed for the night stand, pulling Tony's gun from the drawer and aiming it at Gantry. Tony and Gantry were fighting for the sheriff's gun, Tony laying across Gantry's chest and pushing the gun hand down to the floor.

Gibbs came over and placed a foot on Gantry's wrist, pointing Tony's gun directly at Gantry's head. "Let go of it, Ed."

Fingers released and the gun slid from Gantry's hand. Gibbs kicked it away just as the door to the bedroom opened.

"Federal Agent!" came the call as Tim McGee burst through the door, his service SIG in his grasp.

"Stand down, McGee," Gibbs said.

"Heard the shot, Boss," McGee said, holstering his gun and coming into the room. "Everyone okay here? Do we need an ambulance?"

"No one is hurt," Gibbs said, putting Tony's gun back into the drawer. He gazed down at Gantry. The sheriff's eyes were blank, staring into space. Tony was reading Gantry his rights, shaking him to get a response. A slight nod was his reply.

McGee bent down to pick up the sheriff's gun, careful to use his coat hem so he wouldn't leave prints. He tried handing it to Gibbs, eyes widening as he finally realized his boss was naked. His eyes skimmed around the room, lighting on Tony as he kneeled on Gantry's chest, realizing the other man was also naked. He could feel the blood rush into his face and swallowed. "I'll uh, call the State Police, and, uh, wait for them downstairs."

"Give me your handcuffs first, Tim," Gibbs asked, wanting to get Gantry out of the room.

"I don't have them, Boss."

Gibbs looked at Tony, who grinned wickedly, eyes sliding to the rumpled bed. Gibbs shook his head, reaching behind him and grabbing the key off the night stand, pulling the cuffs off the bed's headboard and tossing them to Tony.

McGee fled the room.

xxxx

Four men sat around Tony's kitchen table, hot coffee steaming in mugs before them. As head of the Stillwater county council, Jackson had been called about Ed Gantry's arrest. McGee had run into town and picked him up as Tony and Gibbs dealt with the State Police.

For once Jackson Gibbs wasn't talking. McGee had informed him what had happened in Tony's bedroom, how close both his son and Tony came to being killed and he realized it would he have been to blame.

Gibbs watched the emotions on his father's face and knew what he was thinking. "It's not your fault, Dad," he said. "Ed made to choice to pull a gun on us."

"But I started it, Leroy," Jackson argued. "I put you both at risk." He turned to Tony. "I'm sorry, both of you."

"Don't apologize…"

"…it's a sign of weakness," Tony finished.

"How do you know that?" McGee asked. "That's a Gibbs rule."

"One of mine, too," Tony answered, sharing a smile with Gibbs. "Number Three. And speaking of three…what's this I hear about three ex-wives? When were you going to tell me about them?"

"I told him all those women were wrong for him," Jackson chimed in, ignoring Gibbs' growl. "Each one worse than the last. Be good for him to have you, Tony, but be warned, he can be a trial."

"I think I can bear it, Jack," Tony said with a wink at Gibbs.

"McGee, you need a place to stay?" Gibbs asked, ending the other conversation without answering Tony's question.

"He can stay with me tonight," Jackson said, rising from the table. Tony and Gibbs both rose as well. He walked to his son and looked into the blue eyes…eyes so much like his own. "I am glad you're okay, son," he said, his voice shaky. "You and Tony both."

Gibbs pulled his father close, holding the older man to him and meeting Tony's eyes over his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered, brushing a kiss along his fathers' cheek before letting go.

Jackson cleared his throat, finding it tight with emotion. "Come on Tim, you can tell me more about this Abby person. Exactly how many tattoos did you say she had?"

Gibbs turned back to the table, gathering up the used mugs and placing them in the sink. Tony stood to the side, hands across his chest, leaning against the count. "You never answered my question, Jethro," he reminded him. "About your wives. And I have a second one--why did you tell me no one but Shannon has told you they loved you."

Gibbs quirked a brow, but didn't answer right away. Instead, he rinsed the cups, placing them in the drainer. "They were mistakes, Tony," he said softly. "Three times I tried to replace Shannon, and three times I failed." He dried his hands, staying at the sink to continue to answer. "And they didn't really love me, Tony. They loved the uniform, or the job, or in one case, the danger. They didn't love _me._ Not like Shannon. Not like you."

"How can you be sure? Maybe I'm another replacement. Will I end up being a mistake, too?"

Gibbs turned. "No way," he assured with a smile. "You're Tony. Not a copy of Shannon, not someone to take her place. I had finally realized I couldn't replace her, that I needed to move on. And as soon as I did move on, I found you." He came to stand next to Tony and took the younger man's face in his hands. "As for the other, you tell me, Tony. Is loving me a mistake?"

Tony shook his head, hands snaking around Gibbs to pull him close. "It's the best thing I've ever done," he vowed before Gibbs' mouth took his in a kiss.

xxxx

Tony whistled happily as he entered the house, pulling off his gun belt and securing it in the closet before coming further into the room. He knew Gibbs was home, his truck parking outside the indication. And he knew Gibbs knew he was home; after three years together they both knew when the other was around, regardless of location. He headed to the kitchen, flipping on the oven and slipping the pre-made lasagna inside. He snagged beer before heading to the bedroom to shower and change from his uniform. Under the hot spray, Tony thought about the last three years.

The end of the Ed Gantry affair was anti-climatic. Ed had taken a plea deal, confessing to taking over 250 thousand dollars over eight years, in exchange for his wife getting probation. The Stillwater county council had agreed, not really wanting to punish the woman after realizing Ed had bullied her into the action. So Ed was sentenced to ten years for the embezzlement. Jackson hadn't been happy with it, but he knew Gantry still faced the charges of attempted murder, and knew he'd get more justice that way. Though offered a plea deal of 20 years, Gantry refused to even budge and insisted on a trial. Jackson was furious, knowing it was Gantry's way of embarrassing his son and Tony, but the two men just shrugged it off, saying they'd testify when needed and tell everything. Neither one was ashamed of their relationship didn't see a reason to avoid justice because of it. It had ultimately backfired on Gantry, as both Tony and Gibbs testified with grace and honestly, never flitching or stumbling when their relationship was brought up in court. In the end, Ed received 25 years to life, to run after his ten years embezzlement sentence.

Tony squirted some shampoo in his hand, smiling at another memory of that time. Jackson had wasted no time in appointing Tony acting sheriff, encouraging the young man to run for the office as soon as the election was to be held. Though his opposition was heavily backed by Chuck Wilson, Tony had won handily, the margin almost three to one in Tony's favor. Seemed after the mess with Gantry folks in Stillwater were a bit tired of the same old same old. Plus, the young man from Baltimore was friendly and popular and was seen as the future of Stillwater where as Chuck Wilson's candidate was seen as the past.

Flipping the water off, Tony shook his hair and grabbed towel, swiping it along his body before leaving the shower stall. Padding into the bedroom, trailing water along the floor, he grabbed underclothes, slipping into them before grabbing his jeans and shirt. Normally his after work attire consisted of pajama pants or ratty sweats but he and Gibbs were going to the hospital to see the latest McGee after dinner. Grabbing his running shoes, Tony skipped down the stairs just as Gibbs was coming up from the basement. He launched himself at his lover, knowing the older man would catch him.

Their lips met in a hard, hot kiss, one of Gibbs' hands anchoring Tony's head still, the other slipping to his ass and pulling him tight against his growing erection. Tony sighed, again thinking of three years. After three years, they still wanted each other so much. They still loved each other so much. Tony dropped his shoes and grabbed Gibbs closer, a bit desperate, hands clawing hard against Gibbs' back.

Gibbs felt the action and pulled up a bit. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Tony said, shaking his head. "Just thinking about the past three years, and how lucky I am and …"

Gibbs nodded. He understood, knowing that they both had small moments where things seemed too perfect and wondered when it would be taken away. He pulled Tony close, holding him tight, reassuring with his touch he was here.

Tony's nose twitched. "Go get cleaned up and I'll put dinner out," he said, pulling away from Gibbs with a quick kiss. "McFetus is waiting for us."

Gibbs gave Tony a swat at the nickname before heading up the stairs.

Tony set the table, plates and silver wear placed across from each before starting Gibbs' coffee, setting out the travel mug so they could head out to the hospital right after eating. He reached into the fridge and snagged a beer, grinning at the picture of McGee and Abby stuck on the door. It was taken six months after they were married, and Abby was already seven months pregnant. The Goth girl was standing in profile, her big belly covered by Tim's hands as they both laughed into the camera. That was Ruby, baby number one. Baby number two had been born last night, or rather, early this morning. Gibbs had been with McGee at the hospital, but had left after the birth of Robert Jackson McGee, or Bobby Jack, as everyone had already taken to call him.

Tony took a drink of beer, wishing again that McGee had succumbed to Jackson's pleading to join the Stillwater Sheriff's office. But McGee, newly married to Abby and wanting a job with more regular hours had firmly declined. Instead, he'd taken both his investigative skills and computer knowledge and merged them, starting a company for the small towns and counties in the area and beyond to fight fraud and embezzlement and McGee Consulting was born. Since it started, the firm had more work than they could handle, especially considering how little McGee charged the governments he helped. Apparently, McGee had outside income; from where, Tony had yet to figure out. But he and Abby were happy, living in a house a mile away from both Tony and Gibbs and Stillwater. Abby and Jackson had bonded, with the young woman now taking over most of running of the General Store, giving Jackson more time to relax and visit with friends and his son.

And that brought Tony's thoughts full circle, back to Gibbs, where his thought had a tendency to dwell. The past three years had been a revelation to Tony, living with someone else, learning about them, sharing and compromising. It had at times been a struggle, to adapt to another person, but mostly, it had been a joy, a revelation to him that he could love someone so much. Gibbs in three years had mellowed as well. He was semi-retired, consulting with the Stillwater Sheriff's office on occasion if Tony requested. He sometimes worked with McGee if the young man needed a second set of eyes. But mostly he enjoyed being retired, something even Gibbs was surprised he'd enjoy as much as he did. He visited with his father and Abby at the store, read a lot, worked on the lawn, cooked. Tony had once joked on his domestication that he teased Jethro was his wife. That quip had caused Gibbs to snag Tony and flip him over his lap, pulling his pants down and spanking his ass until it was pink and stinging. Then Jethro had fucked Tony senseless. Tony shifted a bit, getting hard at the thought of both applications to his ass.

Tony reveled in Jethro's attention, both the strong, forceful domination that left his shaking and the times he let Tony lead, let Tony take him, let Tony show Jethro he was wanted, needed, safe. He shifted again, squeezing his hardening cock, hoping they wouldn't stay at the hospital too long. Tony reached into the fridge again, pulling out the salad that Gibbs had made earlier, wondering when he found the time since what he's been doing the most for the past few weeks was work on his boat.

The boat had been a shock to Tony. About three months after moving into Tony's house, Jethro had brought Tony to the basement. A basement that had been filled with lumber and tools and along a newly made work bench, a drawing of a sailboat. He looked at the plans for the vessel, then the small door at the top of the basement stairs and had just shook his head, leaving Jethro to it. He'd asked McGee about it, and it was confirmed that Gibbs had built boats in his basement in DC, but no one knew how he got them out. Tony knew Jethro was just about done, had even been banned from the basement for the last three weeks, but had kept from asking, even though it was killing him inside.

He was pulling the lasagna out of the oven when Gibbs came down the stairs. Slipping up behind Tony, the older man slid his arms around him, pulling him close and nibbling on his ear. "I've got something to show you," Gibbs said.

Tony pressed back against Gibbs. "I can feel it," he joked.

"Not that," Gibbs laughed. "Well, not that right now. Come on."

Slipping off the pot holders from his hands, Gibbs grabbed one and pulled Tony toward the basement door. They went down the stairs, Gibbs flipping on the light as they reached the bottom.

Tony gasped. The boat was finished. It was a beautiful craft, elegant, simple. The wood shone brightly under the light, the varnish a deep, rich brown and shellacked to a high gloss. Tony moved past Gibbs and approached the boat, running a hand over the side from front to back, stopping short when he reached aft and saw the name. His eyes lifted to Jethro's. "It's perfect," he said, running soft fingers over the words _The Kelly_.

Gibbs came down the stairs to stand next to Tony. "Yeah, I…thanks." He ran his hand over the name.

Tony took a breath, turning to face Gibbs, hands on hips. "Now will you tell me how you plan on getting this out of here?"

Gibbs' smile was full of mischief. He leaned in and whispered into Tony's ear, smiling wider as the answer dawned. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before? It makes perfect sense!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer, laughing. Everything made sense these days. Especially Tony.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10 Stillwater Christmas

**Hi! This is based in the Stillwater Universe found in this AU. I wasn't planning on visiting this story again, but the muses had their own ideas. This chapter was previously posted at Live Journal for the Tibbs Yuletide Advent Calendar event. Spoilers for "Faith."**

* * *

**Stillwater Christmas**

Everyone heard the car long before it arrived in town. The rumbling engine cut through the peace that only a small town in winter can have. The roaring got louder as it approached Stillwater, making heads pop out of doors and faces show in windows, to wonder what and who was headed their way.

Tony was shrugging out of his coat when he heard the car. Tossing it over the chair behind his desk, he walked to the window facing the street, watching as the fastback came into view. The car fanatic in Tony admired the sharp red muscle car as it drove past the Sheriff's office, but the cop in Tony tingled that it, or rather its driver, was probably trouble. That car did not belong in Stillwater, home of beat up pickup trucks and soccer mom vans. The car slowed as it reached Stillwater's main drag, creeping along the road until it came to the General Store. Tony kept the car in his sights as he pulled his coat back on.

"Something wrong, Boss?" his deputy asked, coming out from the back and walking to the window. The other man whistled low at the sight of the car. "Sweet ride."

"Not a local, though," Tony said.

"Never seen it before, Boss, and I think we would have noticed."

Tony nodded. Both officers watched as a figure got out of the car, heavy boots crunching on the snow. The man was big, dressed in denim, with a blond buzz cut and wraparound sunglasses on his face. Tony watched as the driver stood next to his car, peering up and down the quiet sidewalks of Stillwater's main drag, patting the pocket of his jacket before starting toward the store.

Tony unsnapped the strap over his gun holster. "I'm going to see what's up, Ben," he told the deputy. "Run the plate and let me know what you find," he added, leaving the warm office for the cold of the outdoors.

He paused for a moment to survey the main street of Stillwater. As usual, the county had gone all out in their decorations, the bright garlands spanning the street, ivy racing up every lamp post, and the huge living tree in front of the courthouse decorated with lights and ornaments. At night, Stillwater played host to local choirs and to Tony, who had lived most of his life in big cities, the place was as close to Bedford Fall as you could get without actually being George Bailey. But while the town and the season was important, Tony knew it was the people in his life that now made his life a truly wonderful life.

He kept an eye on the now vacant car as he moved quickly but calmly down the sidewalk, taking a quick mental inventory of where these people in his life were at this moment. McGee had told him this morning that Abby was home with the babies. Both Ruby and Bobby Jack had colds and Abby didn't think they needed to spread their germs all over the General Store. Plus McGee said she was looking forward to Christmas at Tony and Jethro's place, it finally being their turn to host the yearly holiday party, and vowed to have her children healthy by then. McGee, after meeting up with Tony and Jethro for coffee, had taken off for the neighboring county to assist in an embezzlement investigation. Jethro had left both men at the coffee shop to go to the barber shop, telling Tony he'd stop by the Sheriff's Office before heading home.

That left Jack alone at the store. Tony quickened his pace and was just crossing the street when the gun shots rang out.

xxx

"Take all the time you need, girls," Jack said to the two girls heading toward the back of the store. "I'm just going to stack these shelves and straighten out a few things. Let me know when you're ready."

"Sure we can't help, Mr. Gibbs?" one of the young girls asked.

Jack shook his head, stifling a laugh at the other girl's reaction to Emma Dobson's offer to work on their Christmas break. "You ladies just look around and let me know if you need anything."

Emma flashed a smile, showing a pretty set of even teeth that Jack remembered were covered with wire just a few years ago. He wondered where the time had gone. All the kids in Stillwater seemed to have grown up overnight. He glanced at the play area set up by the front window, happy with the knowledge there was another generation coming up, even if they both had colds today. Jack missed Abby and the children when they didn't come to the store, but he understood they couldn't always be there, especially when sick. He knew if he needed company he could always go over to the Sheriff's Office and spend some time with Tony. He sure liked that young man, and blessed the day he first came into the store, both for himself and his son. The past three years had been the happiest Jack and Jethro had spent together since Jethro's mother had died, and he placed all reasoning on Tony's shoulders.

He was contemplating what to make for the Christmas party coming up when the rumble of an engine pulled his thoughts back to the store. He peered out the window, watching as a strange car pulled up outside the store. He walked past the door and rounded the counter just as the bell over the door rang. The stranger paused just inside the doorway, whipping off his sunglasses and scanning the store.

"Can I help ya?" Jack asked. His gut was churning, but maybe, just maybe, the man was here for something other than trouble.

The man's eyes turned toward Jack, a tight smile on his face. "You sure can, old man," he said, reaching a hand into the pocket of his jacket before pulling out a gun. "You can help me empty your register and your safe." The gun was held steady in the man's hand, barrel pointing at Jack.

Jack's eyes hardened at the site of the gun, but knew money wasn't worth dying for. He lifted a hand and pressed a few buttons on the register, the machine pinging a few times before the cash drawer opened with a schwoop and a rattle of change. "Take it all," Jack indicated, stepping back from the money. "No safe, all the cash is there."

The stranger moved to the counter, reaching across and grabbing the bills from the register. "Not much there," he said, shoving the bills into his pockets and even taking the rolled coins.

"It's early yet, not many customers." Jack worked to keep his voice calm.

"Huh," the man said. "Almost not worth it, but…" The stranger stopped speaking, attention drawn to the other side of the store. "What have we here?"

Jack knew what he'd see before he turned. Emma and her friend were on the floor, huddled together in a tangle of arms and legs. "You leave them be," he warned the thief.

"Shut the fuck up, old man," he said with a short laugh. "This will make up for the lack of cash." He reached down and grabbed Emma's wrist, wrenching the girl up and against his body. The girl screamed, trying to wrest away from the man's grasp. "Go ahead and scream, little girl," the man said, lowering his head to run his tongue obscenely along Emma's lips. "I like it."

"Let her go," Jack warned, moving back towards the register and reaching below the counter.

"I don't think so," the man said, running the barrel of his gun along Emma's chest. The girl had stopped trying to get away and was shaking with terror. "At least, not for a while."

"I said LET HER GO."

The stranger paused at the sound of the Winchester being cocked. He turned toward Jack, loosening his grip enough for Emma to break free. Jack saw the girl tumble to the ground and be enveloped by her friend, both girls tucking their heads down.

"Well, well," the stranger said. "You got the guts to shoot, old man?" He raised his own weapon and took aim at Jack, finger squeezing the trigger.

Rifle held steady in his arms, Jack did the same.

xxx

Tony slammed through the door of the store, gun in hand. He spied Jack off to the side, two weeping girls in his arms. The stranger from the muscle car lay on the floor, hands clutching the wound in his chest, the blood pulsing strongly between his fingers and onto the floor. He approached the man, kicking a gun near him out of the way. "Jack, tell me what happened," Tony asked, taking off his coat and pressing it against the man's chest wound.

"Came in to rob me," Jack said, his voice shaky. "Started toward the girls…told him to stop…"

Tony looked up at Jack's strained voice, concern for his all-but-in-the-legal-sense father-in-law coming to the forefront.

His deputy had rushed in and came up to Tony. "Ambulance on the way, could be ten or fifteen until it gets here."

Tony nodded, indicating for Ben to hold the rapidly soaking coat on the stranger's chest. He rose and went to Jack and the girls, keeping his bloody hands out of their sight. "Jack, take the girls upstairs," he ordered softly. He waited until they'd left before turning back to the man on the floor. He again knelt beside him, ordering Ben to keep the onlookers out of the crime scene. "Even if we take you to the hospital in my car, you're not going to make it," he told the injured man simply. Tony had seen gun shots like this before—way too much blood pumping out of the man for the bullet not to have nicked his aorta. "Do you have anything to say? Anyone you want me to contact?"

"Something to say," came the whispered reply, blood bubbling at the man's lips.

Tony bent down to hear better, taken back a bit when a bloody hand rose and grasped his uniform shirt. "What is it?"

"Fuck you, cop," the man said before reaching with surprising strength toward Tony's hip and grabbing his gun.

Tony wrenched free of the bloody grip on his shirt just as the gun exploded between them, the impact causing him to fall to the floor just as Jethro came into the store.

"Tony!" Jethro slid to the floor at Tony's side, eyes shocked at the sight of blood on his lover's shirt. "You cannot die!" he said, pulling at the uniform shirt with shaking fingers. "I can't…not again…"

Tony coughed, twitching in pain. "I won't," he said hoarsely just as Jethro got the uniform shirt opened, revealing the Kevlar vest underneath.

Jethro sat back on his heels. "A vest?"

Tony scanned the store and saw Ben kneeling by the stranger, taking Tony's gun out of the now dead man's hand. "A vest," he said, trying to sit up and groaning with pain. The vest might have caused the bullet to skim off Tony's chest, but the impact still hurt like hell.

Jethro once again reached out, running a hand along Tony's protected middle. "Tony…" he sputtered. "What…how…why?"

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

With a sigh of relief Jethro held Tony close, mindful of his sore ribs but needing to feel the younger man in his arms. "Best Christmas present ever," Jethro declared. And not caring that Ben was nearby and ignoring the growing crowd of Stillwater residents hanging in the doorway, Jethro pulled Tony's mouth to his for a long, wet kiss.


End file.
